Memories
by SexyPunk54
Summary: A Collection of OneShots I put together. Foramlly Named Moments In Time
1. The Fight

**The Fight:**

_**Gabi's POV:**_

I was walking down the hallway of East High holding my books tightly in one arm. Me and my boyfriend Troy Bolton had just come back from spending Winter Break in Hawaii. It was amazing, Troy and I had our first time there, and it was incredible…indescribable really. Specking of my boyfriend he is over there by my locker.

"Hey Troy."

Troy turned to me and smiled "Hey." He pulled me close to his side.

"Where's Chad?"

"With Taylor."

"Zeke?"  
"With Sharpay."

"Jason?"

"With Kelsi in the music room. Trust me you don't want to go in there. I heard them from outside and I didn't think Kelsi was like that."

"So we're all alone?"

"Yeah. Do you want to head to our secret spot?"

"Sure." As we were walking up the steps I said, "Did your parents ask a lot of questions? My mom went crazy the second I walked in the door."

"My dad was cool about it but my mom was the worst. She kept crying my baby, my baby, he's a man now. My baby's a man."

I laughed knowing what Mrs. Bolton, who is a lovely women, was like with her son. I said, "My mom just gave me a talk. Told me about teen pregnancy, what she went through, how much babies cost, stuff like that."

Yes, Troy and me both discussed it with our parents what we were going to do on vacation. We have always been honest with our relationship to our parents. In return, they have been honest with us and unlike most teens, we were allowed to be in each other's rooms with the doors closed. I cuddled up to Troy's side, leaning my head on his shoulder. Troy kissed the top of my head and in return, I leaned my head up to receive a kiss. Troy didn't fail to deliver; kissing my lips with such passion it made my knee a little wiggly. Just as it was getting good, hands roaming parts of the body, the morning bell rung. We broke apart, Troy grabbing my hand leading me down toward Mrs. Darbus' class, which was homeroom again for both of us and all our friends. Troy held the door opened for me just as the late bell rung. I walked towards my seat, and sat down, laughing when I saw Troy glance back at me.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Bolton…Miss. Montez. So do I expect this to happen again?" Mrs. Darbus said staring us down over her glasses.

We stifled a laugh and said "No Mrs. Darbus."

"Good. Now that, that is settled…maybe we should go over the rules. NO cell phones! No and I mean no cell phones or you will have detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Darbus."

"Good." Then the bell rings. "You all may leave."

All of us headed out of the classroom. Chad said, "Is it me or does she get tougher as we go along?"

"Just think all you have is 5 more months." Troy said

"Of pure hell. Are we all meeting for lunch?" Chad asked

Taylor looked at her boyfriend and said "Of course."

So we all headed off in the direction we needed to go. When the bell rang Sharpay and me headed down to the gym. That's where all the boys were messing around with a basketball. Since we were seniors, we really only needed to be her part of the day but the boys liked to get some basketball practice in. There was the boy's final High School Basketball Championship game coming up and they were ready to win. Just as we opened the doors, Coach Bolton blew the whistle signaling the end of practice. Troy saw me and come over to us.

"Hey baby."

"Hi."

Jack walked over to the three of us. He smiled at me. "Gabi."

"Coach Bolton." I said back to him. We have really grown close since I started dating Troy. Now Coach Bolton is like a father to me.

Jack turned to his son and said, "Go change and shower. You stink."

"Hey!" Troy turned to me and said, "Do I stink?"

I really didn't want to tell him that he did so I said "Umm…"

Until Sharpay said it for me "Yes you stink. Now go change and remember to shower with soap and deodorant."

Troy shot her a glare before bending down to give me and kiss "I'll see you in 5 minutes." I nodded and he went into the locker room. Jack shook his head at his son before following him in the locker room, leaving Sharpay and me alone in the gym.

Sharpay shook her head and said to me "You so have that boy whipped."

"I do not." As we were laughing, the cheerleaders came in from their practice. I really didn't have a problem with them…just one the head cheerleader and captain…Krista.

And she walked right over to me "Well look who it is…Miss Gabriella."

"Go away Krista."

"Make me."

"Get…out…of…my…way!" I pushed myself past her.

"I don't think so." Then she grabbed my arm and swung me to face her.

"Look bitch." I pulled my arm away. "Don't touch me again."

"I want Troy."

"Well honey you day late and a dollar short. Troy doesn't want you and he's got me."

"He needs a really women to handle his needs."

"Bitch. Stay away from my boyfriend."

"No." Krista swung her arm back, slapping me across the face.

"HEY!" Sharpay was ready to jump in.

I pushed her back and shook my head. "My fight." I slapped Krista across the face, with more force then she did me. "Don't you ever touch me or my boyfriend or I'll do more then just slap you across the face." I went walk away but Krista grabbed me foot. Both us fell to the ground.

I heard Sharpay yell "Gabi." We pulled hair, punches weren't pulled. We didn't even hear feet running into the gym.

I was on top and winning when I was pulled off. "Let me go."

"Baby…baby you need to calm down." Troy's voice reached my ear and I started to calm down a little.

Krista put a hand to her face, seeing the little bit of blood on it. "You bitch, you scratched me."

"You started it."

The Principal came running into the gym. "LADIES! My office…NOW!"  
Krista huffed and said "Fine."

The principal looked at Gabi "Miss Montez I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know." I shook off Troy's arms that were on my shoulders.

Troy said "Gabi." He lightly took me arm, turned me to face him.

I kissed his cheek and said, "I'll see you later. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course, I'll be waiting in you our secret spot." I nodded left to go to the principal's office. Troy turned to Sharpay "What happened?"

"You guys left to go get changed and the cheerleader came in. Krista you know had to start something the moment she saw Gabi. Gabi handled it well till Krista grabbed her and slapped her. I saw gonna help but Gabi told me no. Gabi face Krista and slapped the shit out of her. Gabi went to walk away after that but Krista caught her foot and then they went tumbling to the ground."

Troy nodded and Chad slapped him back "Dude…there was a chick fight over you. That's so cool."

"Gabi looked like she was going to get a nice shiner."

Sharpay nodded but said, "She kicked ass though."

"I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go wait for Gabi." Troy walked up to their secret spot and waited

10 minutes later, I came up the stairs to see Troy looking at the view. "Hey."

He turned to me. "Hey baby. How are you?"

"Good we both got yelled at. Krista got suspended for starting the fight and I got detention for the next month…with Miss Darbus."

"Sorry baby."

"You want to know something funny." When he nodded, I said "With the detention and the bruises."

"Bruises." Troy started checking me over, taking inventory of all my bruises.

I grabbed his hands. "I'm okay. Now even with everything…I glad I got to win my first fight."

**The End. I hoped that you enjoyed this one-shot. More will be posted at a later date. Please review and tell me if you like it.**

**Thanks**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	2. Cooking

**Cooking:**

Troy Bolton, a senior at East High School, looked out the window. His girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, was coming over in a dew minutes. Troy glanced up at the sky hoping she would get here soon it looked like it was going to rain and he didn't want her walking around in the rain. Troy was pulled out of his thoughts when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

His mother, Lara, stuck her head in a said "Honey?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Me and your father are about to leave. Can we trust you home alone with Gabi?"

"Yes mom."

"I just want to make sure." She smiled at him and then left.

Troy glanced back out the window. "You might think we go at it like rabbits as soon as we're alone."

There was another knock and Jack, Troy's father, snuck his head in. "Troy?'

"Yeah, come in."

Jack walked into the room. "Here." Jack threw something and Troy caught it. "Use them tonight. I don't want any grandchildren just yet. Even if I like Gabi."

Troy glanced down at the condoms in his hand. "Thanks dad…I think."

"Troy…Gabi's here." Lara yelled from down stairs.

Troy brushed pasted his father on his way down the steps. He stopped in front of the door. "Hey baby."

"Hey." She kissed his on the cheek.

"You haven't seen me in 2 days and that's all I get?"

Gabi rolled her eyes. She pulled his head down and laid a passionate kiss on his lips. "That better?"

"Much."

Lara came to the front door "Troy why don't you let her in."

"Right." Troy moved out of the ay and Gabi walked into the house she called her second home.

Lara said "How are you sweetie?"

They hug and Gabi said "Great."

"And your mother?"

"Wonderful. She's been so much happier since she met her boyfriend."

Just then Jack walked into the room. "Gabi." They hugged

"Good to see you Coach."

Lara looked at her watch and said "Jack we have to go or were gonna be late." She headed out to the car

Jack turned to Troy and said "Remember what I gave you and use them should the situation occur and be good."

Troy nodded and Jack and Lara left. Gabi turned to Troy and said "What did your father give you?"

"Another box of what I have hidden under my boxers."

"Oh…do they think that's all we do when we're alone?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her waist, locking them in a passionate embrace. "Don't know why they would think that."

"Me either." Troy leans down and kisses Gabi gently on the lips. A kiss that soon turned passionate.

Troy was the first to break the kiss "Let's get something to eat."

"Way to break the mood babe."

"Sorry I haven't had anything to eat in like 3 hours. Aren't you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Well you're in luck. You are with the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich maker in the world."

"Is that all you know how to make?"

"Yes, why you don't like my sandwiches?"  
"I do but it's time we have something else. I'm gonna teach you how to cook something."

"Oh no that's Zeke's department."

"Come on. Women find it sexy when there men know how to cook."

"Are you one of those women?"

"Maybe, but you'll have to cook for me and see."

"Maybe cooking ain't gonna be so bad."

Gabi pushed him and said "Shut up."

"Hey." They walked into the kitchen and Troy hopped up on the counter "What are we going to make?"

Gabi looked through the cabinets for something to make. "Let's make…oh…let's make chocolate chip pancakes. You can't really screw that up."

"That hurts hurts real deep." He grabbed his heart like it was hurting

"Babe…you can't cook and even you yourself said so. Now I want you to get a mixing bowl, a whisk, and the frying pan."

"Can do."

"We'll need milk, eggs and butter but I'll get that." They got there supplies and Troy stood next to Gabi waiting her instructions "Put the three eggs into the mixing bowl."

"Right…I crack them right?"

"Yes."

"Ok." As Troy cracked the three eggs into the bowl while Gabi tried to open the box. "Need help there Brie?"

"No I can get it." She tries again

Troy tries to hide the smile. "Brie let me."

"No." Gabi finally ripped it open and it flew everywhere. "Shit." Gabi glanced at Troy who looked shocked "What? I can have sex but I can't say a curse word?"

"I just never heard you say one."

"Right…help me clean up this mess."  
"I got a better idea." Troy picked up and egg and cracked over her head.

"Oh no you did not just do that."

"I think I did."

Gabi wiped the egg out of her eyes and nodded a little. "Fine, if that's the way you want it." Gabi threw an egg back at him.

"HEY!" Troy grabbed some chocolate chips

"Don't you dare." Gabi looked around and grabbed some flour.

"Really?" Troy threw a couple of chocolate chips at her

"TROY!" Gabi threw the flour forward at him.

"Now you're going down."

The couple started throwing anything and everything at each other. Having a food fight inside the kitchen, hiding under table and behind chairs. Troy gently took Gabi to the floor, making sure to cushion her fall with his body, and then flipped her over to where he was laying on top of her. Troy gazed down at his girlfriend before lowering his lips to hers. Gabi ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. Troy let his fingers skim down her sides, causing her to shiver slightly. When Troy lifted her off the ground Gabi squealed a little, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Troy supported her as he carried up the steps. When they went into Troy's bedroom the bypassed the bed and headed into the bathroom.

"Why are we going into your bathroom?"

"To get clean."

"Mmm hmm." Gabi purred as he kissed her neck and sat her on the counter top.

"Take off you clothes while I start the shower." Troy turned and started the water. When he got it to the right temperature he turned back around expecting a naked Gabi. "Why aren't you undressed?"

"Because I want you to undress me. It's much more fun that way."

"Girl you are gonna be the death of me."

"Then what I have on underneath will really kill you."

"Oh?" Troy lifted her shirt. "Holy." Troy looked at the small patch of black lace she considered a bra. "Damn you look good in black."

"Thank you. I figured black was naughty."

"Very naughty." Troy buried his head into her chest "God you smell wonderful."

Gabi began to tug on his shirt. "Lift up baby I want to feel you." Troy did and Gabi pulled him free of his shirt.

"Love you."  
"I love you too Troy."

"Get rid of your clothes."

They made quick work of getting rid of the rest of there clothes. Troy lifted Gabi into his arms and stepped into the shower. Gabi moaned as the hot water hit her already sensitive body. Troy started at her lips and worked his way down to the valley between her breasts. Troy pushed her back against the wall of the shower letting the water spray down on them. Troy quickly filled her, making Gabi throw her head back in a loud moan. She grabbed handfuls of Troy's hair pulling his head closer for a kiss. Only breaking apart when air became to mucho f an issue. Gabi bit into her bottom lip to keep from screaming out Troy's name. The last time she did that the cops showed up wondering what was wrong. The end was started to come closer and Gabi could see white spots starting to form because of all the pleasure Troy was giving her. Finally the pleasure washed over them and Gabi couldn't help but throw her head back and moan rather loudly. Troy buried his head into the valley between Gabi's breasts. Troy took a claming breath before stepping out of the shower. Troy sat Gabi on the counter before getting a towel and wrapping her in it. No words were needed as Troy carried her into the bedroom and they both fell asleep on his bed.

"TROY BOLTON!"  
Troy jumped from his bed at the noise. "What."

Gabi said "Shh I'm trying to sleep." She curled back up in his pillow

"TROY, KITCHEN, NOW!" his father sounded angry.

Troy kissed her forehead and put boxers on. He headed down the steps. "Yeah."

Lara looked at her son and said "What happened to my kitchen?"

"Oh yeah me and Gabi were cooking."

**The End. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update more but my laptop is dead and doesn't have charger yet. So I'll get these to you when I can. Hope you enjoyed this and review me too.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	3. Every Year

**Every Year:**

Troy Bolton glanced around the room. His girlfriend, Gabriella, wasn't in school and she never she missed school. Especially now that they were seniors at East High. Troy looked where Mrs. Darbus was before pulling out his phone. He lowered the sounded and sent a text message to Gabriella. _Where r u?_ Troy waited for 5 minutes and when she didn't reply he sent her another. _Gabi u there? Is something wrong?_ Still there was no reply.

Chad leaned over to Troy "Where's Gabi?"

"I don't know. She won't answer any of my texts and she isn't here. That's not like her."

"She's probably fine."  
"Yeah I hope so." They group went about there day, Troy was getting more worried.

Sharpay noticed this and said "Why don't you just go to her house and check on her. All your missing is Chemistry, lord know you and Gabi got enough of that, and basketball practice and that we'll talk to your dad."

"Thanks guys." Troy turned and headed out of the school. When he arrived at her house he knocked on the door.

Gabi's mom, Amy, opened up. "Troy?"

"Is Gabi home? She wasn't at school and she wasn't answering my text messages."

"No she isn't home. She asked me to give you this if you show up." she handed him a piece of paper

Troy nodded and said "Thanks." Before heading back to her truck. Troy unfolds the paper. "An address?" Troy follows the directions. About 30 minutes later he was in the next town over. "A cemetery? This can't be right, why would I be there?" Troy got out of the truck at the front. "Gabi!"

Gabi smiled and hugged him "Hey."

"Are you alright? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm fine and I want you to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Gabi pulled him along the pathway. "Thank you for coming. I didn't think that you would."

"Gabi your weren't in school today. I was worried all day."

"You are the best boyfriend in the whole world."

Troy buries his head in her hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Gabi takes him in front of a grave. "Troy Bolton meet my father Greg Montez. Daddy meet my boyfriend Troy Bolton." Gabi sits and looks up at Troy "Sit with me."

"Okay." Troy sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It got better over the years. Now I smile more when I come here. I tell him everything that's going on in my life. I only come here once a year. On the day of his death."

"Want to talk abut it?" Gabi shrugged. "Tell me about him."

"People use to say that he and I were twins. I was the exact replica of my father. He was so warm hearted and he'd give the coat off his back to a stranger. He would do anything for me. All I had to do was puff out my bottom lip a little."

"Like you do with me?"

"Yeah and you cave every time just like him. He was my best friend, the person I could run to with anything. Then one day he was just gone my whole world was destroyed. At the time I was too young to know all about death and I didn't understand. I didn't understand how all the sudden I didn't have a daddy anymore." A few tears slipped down Gabi's face and Troy wiped them away "My mother was a mess afterwards. What you don't know is that I lived here before in this town."

"If you don't mind me asking…how did your father die?"

"He was shot in the head while he was getting robbed. When the police told my mother, I remember her breaking down. She didn't talk for 2 days. That was her rock, my rock, our world and in less then a second it was gone. Today is my mother's 3rd year sober. After dad died she turned pretty heavily on the bottle. Today, 3 years ago, she almost hit me for leaving to come see my father. She never touched the bottle after that."

Troy pulled her closer. "Gabi." Troy kissed her head "You are the bravest person I know."

"I'm just a girl."

"You're my girl." Then he noticed she was shivering "Here put this on."

Gabi took Troy's letterman jacket from him and put it on. "Thanks."

"Do you come out here by yourself all the time?"

Gabi nodded "People know where I'm going but you're the first person that I brought with me. The first person I shared that story with."

Troy leaned his forehead against her "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Can you give me a few minutes? Then I'll be ready to go."

"Sure." The stood and Troy kiss her head then left.

Gabi turned back to the headstone. "Well daddy that was Troy. He's so wonderful and he make's me so happy. But I'm sure you already know that, I mean you always said you'll always be with me. I love you so much and miss you." Gabi closed her eyes and it was like she felt her father's hands brushing her cheek. "See you next year Daddy."

Gabi walked back up the path when she heard "Love you too muñeca de bebé."

Gabi whirled around. She thought she just heard her father say 'love you too baby doll' something he would always tell her as he tucked her in. Gabi smiled. "Bye."

She walked up the path and into Troy's arms. Troy said "You okay?"

"Fine. Let's go."

"Okay."

**How did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Review please and tell me what you think.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	4. Friday Nights

**Friday Nights:**

A cell phone buzzed across the nightstand next to a big 4-poster bed. A slender hand reached out and grabbed it, hitting the shut off button. A head full of dark curls peaked out at the sunlight. Then there was a knock on the door before it opened.

"Gabi honey, are you awake?"

"Yeah mom."

"Alright." Gabi's mom closed the door

Gabi got out of bed "What to wear?" Then the phone rang. Gabi answered "Good morning Love Bug."

"Love bug? Is that my new nickname?"

"Yup. What do you want?"

"I have my practice jersey at my house."

"How did you know I was looking for it?"

"Cause I know you. Plus it's Friday."

"Is it clean?"

"Yes it's clean. I'll bring it over when I pick you up from school."

"Okay. That would match your letterman jacket that I have here."

"See. I'll be there in 20."

"Sound good."

Gabi and Troy both said there goodbyes and hung up the phone. Today was Friday and that meant there was a Varsity game tonight. Today was the day that all the basketball player's girlfriends wore their boyfriend's jerseys. Gabi threw on jeans, a white tank top, and black boots. Gabi put her hair up into a cute ponytail. She took Troy's jacket off the back of her chair. She headed down towards the kitchen were her mother had already left for work. Gabi ate a bowl of cereal fast before the door was knocked on. Gabi headed to the door and opened it to see Troy. Her boyfriend smiled at her before leaning down and planted a kiss on her lips.

Troy held out her shirt "There you go baby."

"Thank." She slipped it on. "Ready."

"Let's go then." Troy and Gabi got in the car and said, "We need to make a quick stop."

"Where?"

"Jason's. Kelsi got dropped off this morning and his car died on him. We're taking them to school." They pulled up outside of Jason's and honked the horn. "Let's go."

"I wonder what there doing?"

"Eww Gabi I don't."

"You know they probably say the same thing about us."

"We aren't that bad…are we?"

"Here they come." Gabi said pointing at the two people running out.

Jason opened the door "Sorry."

"It's okay."  
When they got to school Kelsi said "Bye" The couple rushed out of the car and into school.

"And to think they were the quite, shy ones." Troy said shaking his head.

"On to my locker?"

"Yup, then to mine."

They went to Gabi's locker and said "Anything important?"

"Gabi's its Friday. What's more important then the game?"

"Alright hot shot. Let's go to your locker." As they were walking down the hall, Gabi said, "What time's the pep rally?"

"2:15, why?" Troy opened his locker, throwing his bag inside

"Nothing. I was just making sure."

"You should sit with me."

"No I don't think so. Me and the girls got a nice seat saved two rows up from you."

"Okay if you don't love."

Gabi rolled her eyes and said, "Are you coming home after the pep rally?"

Troy shut his locker door and said "No. Dad wants to try this new thing were we stay and have this study hall thing, then eat, then getting ready for the game."

"Sounds like fun."

"A joy really."

"I know. Now today I am on specific duty to calm you down."

"Oh really?" When she nodded, he said "And how are you going to do that?"

"Well…I'm come in real close." Gabi got up right next to him. "Then I'll wrap you in my arms." She wrapped her arms around his neck, his own hands sliding around her waist. "After I got you I'm gonna tell you…to get to class." Gabi slid out of Troy's arms and headed down the hallway.

"Hey! You get back here."

"No." Gabi ran down the hallway with Troy chasing on her heels.

"I'm gonna get you."

Gabi turned a corner and ran into someone. "I'm sorr…"

"Look we got here, it's Miss Montez." The guy helped Gabi off the floor.

Gabi looked up and said "Buzz off Andrew."

Andrew said "Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Right here." Troy said coming around the corner. He walked over to Gabi and said "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Come on babe."

Troy leaded her away from Andrew, towards Miss Darbus' room. Andrew St. John was the caption of the football team. He never like Troy and now that Gabi's Troy's girlfriend. Andrew picks on her all the time when she's alone. When they got to the class Troy was still a little agitated that Andrew had his hands on Gabi. Gabi took her seat in the back. Taylor looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Gabi shook her head and pulled out her a notebook. Chad and Taylor shared a look with each other before Chad leaned up to Troy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Gabi okay? She looks a little sad. Did you two have a fight?"

"No. Andrew got a hold of her. I just saw red, the only reason I didn't kick his ass was cause Gabi was there."

"Maybe you should talk to her. She looks a little upset."

Troy glanced over his shoulder at her. "Shit she does." When the bell rung Troy went up to her. "Hey baby."

"Hey."

"Sorry about ignoring you. I was just a little pissed he touched you."

"I'm fine. I told you that." Gabi kissed the side of his mouth

"Come on sweetie we're gonna be late." 

The couple spent the rest of the day glued to each others side. At lunch they headed up to their secret spot. At 2 that bell rang and people rushed into the hallway. Troy held Gabi's hands as they walked to the gym where the pep rally was being held. It didn't take long for the stands to fill up and the couple was the last to arrive. When Sharpay waved Gabi over when she saw her. Gabi turned and kissed Troy before going over to the girls. Troy headed up on stage with his team and his dad. The girls all clapped and screamed for their men. Troy winked at Gabi and she winked back.

Jack stood and grabbed the microphone. "Welcome to the pep rally." Everyone screamed "Are we gonna win?"

Everyone screamed "YEAH!"

"Please help me welcome the Wildcat Cheerleaders." They came and preformed (AN: Don't really know what you do at a pep rally so I'm skipping to the end.)

Chad stood up and said "What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Get your head in the game."

As everyone cleared out Gabi headed over to the team. Troy said "Here baby. Take my car and I'll see you later at the game."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Your dad asked me to stay here and help you guys."

"Sweet."

"Slow down lover boy you can't get all my attention."

"I can try."

Jack shook his head. "Troy grab your books and sit your ass down."

"Yes sir." Troy took a seat next to Troy.

Martin said "Come here for a sec Gabs."

Gabi walked over and said "What'cha need?"

At 5 Jack walked in with pizzas. All the boys ran up to him. "Back up." They did and Jack walked over to Gabi "I got you your own. I know these animals wouldn't have left you any." Jack handed her the box and said "Pepperoni…just the way you like it."

"Thank you."

Jack turned to the rest of them. "Come and get it." They took all the boxes. Jack shook his head and sat next to Gabi

She handed a piece "Here I'll at least share."

"Well at least someone here has manners."

"Your right they do look like animals."

"You should see them when I give them ice cream. It's like their 5 all over again."

After dinner the boys went to get changed and warmed up. "I'll see you later babe."

Gabi smiled "Right back at ya." After Troy left the door was thrown open. "Oh no."

In walked Andew and his football buddies. "Look who we have here." Gabi made her way towards the boys locker room. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." Gabi shot back

"Hey now your gonna hurt my feelings."

"Kiss my ass."

"I'd like to kiss more then that." Andrew said catching up with her.

"You disgust me."

Andrew pushed her against the wall. "Your breakin' my heart honey."

Chad came out and said "I'm gonna break your face if you don't step away from her."

Andrew held his hands up. "I was only talking to her."

Chad held the door opened a little farther. "Come on in Gabs."

"Sure." She slipped into the door.

Chad slammed the door close "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Anytime."

"How did you know he was out there?"

Chad points to the small window. "Like we'd ever leave you unprotected. Over my dead body would I let that happen."

"Where's Troy?"

"With his dad. Why don't you go sit by his locker. I'm sure he'll like that surprise."

"Okay." Gabi sat in front of Troy's locker

When he came around the corner he said "Baby what are you doing in here?"

"Well you see…"

Chad said "Andrew came in and was starting his usual shit."

"Stupid son of a bitch." Troy ran a hand through his hair. He turned to Gabi "Are you okay?"

"Perfect. Chad came out and helped."

Just then Jack walked in. "Gabi, what are you doing in here?"

"Wishing them good luck." Gabi said.

"Well I'm glad I caught you. Would you mind singing the national anthem at the game tonight?"

"No that would be pretty cool." When it was game time Gabi kissed Troy "Good lcuk, even if you don't need it and I'll see you out there."

"Okay. Be careful and come back in here if Andrew tries to start something again."

"I will." Gabi left the locker room and waited by the stage.

When all the players came out, Jack stood in the center of the court and said "Please help me welcome, singing our national anthem, Gabriella Montez."

Gabi got up and sang her heart out. When she was done she said "Thank you, GO WILDCATS!"

As she stepped down Troy said "You were wonderful."

"Thank you."

Gabi kissed him really quick before she headed up the steps of the bleachers to the girls. Troy watched her the whole way up, when she was safe he turned to his team. After a little speech and clapping hands the team was ready to go. They were playing their arch rivals the West High Knights. The girlfriends of the Wildcats screaming each time their team made a basket, and the they made many. The whole game just flew by and now it was down to the last second, the Wildcats were down by 1 point. With 5 seconds left on the clock, Gabi's stomach was in knots and she was one her toes. Chad passed the ball to Jason who passed it to Troy. Gabi sucked in a breath as Troy positioned himself for the shot. Out of nowhere the caption from West High just slams into Troy. Gabi almost ran down to the court, but the girls held her back. Chad held him up and Troy turned to wink at Gabi. She smiled at him, letting herself breathe again.

"Come on Troy…I know you can do this." Gabi whispered

Tory got 2 foul shots. "This is Troy. All for nothing." Troy sunk the first shot. "Yes." Troy got the ball back. He suddenly stopped and looked at Gabi "This one's for you baby." Troy shot the ball without even looking.

"Oh my god." Gabi was shocked, Jack even covered his eyes.

Troy realized he got it in when Chad scream "We did it…you did it, without even looking." Chad saw Troy looking at Gabi "Go get her and lay one big kiss on her."

"I think I will." Troy ran up into the stands, not caring people were watching him like hawk

"Your crazy wildcat." Gabi told him as he got closer.

"Yeah." Troy kissed her passionately. Before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Troy what are you doing?"  
"Carrying my trophy." He sat her down right outside the locker room "Now you wait right here. I'll be done in a second and then we'll go celebrate." Gabi nodded and Troy went inside

Jack walked up to her. "If that boy ever does that again, your gonna have to give me CPR."

"I won't worry so much. He's got the skills."

Jack said "Never doubted that." He walked inside to celebrate with his team.

5 minutes later Troy came out. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

As they were heading out Andrew came up to them. "Nice game Bolton."

Troy turned around, his body in front of Gabi's "What the hell do you want."

"You kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?"

"Leave her out of this."

"Why? I can't wait till she finds out what a bitch you are."

Troy went to lunge at him. Gabi grabbed his arm. "Come Troy let's just forget about it."

Andrew laughed and said "Wait till you catch me in her bed as she sucks me off."

Troy shrugged off Gabi and punched Andrew. "I ever hear you talking about Gabi like that again and I'll make sure you never talk again." They left Andrew on the floor bleeding. When they were in the car Troy turned to Gabi and said "I'm sorry for what happened back there."

"No…you were defending me. I couldn't be mad at that. Plus what's a Friday Night without a little drama?"

**The End. Hope you enjoyed this one. There will be more to come. Review and tell me what you think. If any of you have some request. I'll be more then happy to see what I can do.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	5. Mornings

**Mornings:**

The sun filtered through the curtain into the room. There were clothes spread everywhere, even a bra hanging from the lamp. A dusty blonde haired man squinted his eyes trying not to wake up. The boy in question finally gave up and opened his eyes. He was met with brown hair all over his chest and smiled. He played with the ends of his girlfriend's hair. She squirmed but tried to stay asleep against him trying to wake her up. He continued his torture by running his hand up and down her back.

"Wake up."

She groaned, opening her eyes and said "No it's to early."

"No it's not, I had to get up."

"Go away." She shut her eyes again

He chuckled quietly to himself and said "Please wake up." He gently kissed her neck, in her sweet spot

She moaned "Not fair, you know all my weak spots."

He was hovering above her lips and whispered "And you know all of mine." He kissed her neck again.

"Oh god." She pulled him closer "Baby."

"What do you need baby?"

"I need…need."

He leaned up against her ear and whispered "Tell me what you want, what you need."

She groaned into his ear, causing shivers in both there bodies. "I need you inside me now."

"Your wish is my command." He gently pushed inside.

"BABY!" At the intense pleasure she instinctively dug her nails into his back.

"Relax baby." He started to thrust his hips, slow at first but gaining speed.

"FASTER!….Oh please baby." Soon they climaxed together. "Damn baby."

"Love you." He whispered into her hair.

"Love you too."

The two lovers lay intertwined together. Snuggled in their cozy bed in the mornings, not wanting to leave. But that's what happened every morning.

**That's it. I know it's really short but the idea just popped into my head. Tell me what you think, please review. **

**---SexyPunk54---**


	6. Two Words

**Two Words:**

Zac Efron poked his head in the room, glancing around the room. Checking to see if his girlfriend, Vanessa Hudgens was around. When he figured his apartment was all clear, he headed in side. Vanessa had a tendency to drop by unannounced because she had her own key. If it was a normal day Zac would love this but today wasn't normal. Zac went into the kitchen and just stared at the stove.

"Where to begin?"

"Talking to yourself now?"

Zac jumped at the voice behind him. He turned around "Mom. Thought you were Nessa there for a second."

"Scared ya didn't I?"

"Yeah. Now not to sound rude but what are you doing here?"

"Helping you. I didn't want you to burn the house down."

"Hey."

"Well it's true."

"Still mean."

"Okay I'm sorry. What are you making?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread."

"Her favorite I'm impressed." (A/N: Don't really know if it's her favorite food, it's mine)

"Thank you, thank you. I am just that good."

"How Vanessa puts up with that giant ego I will never know."

"Is this be mean to Zac Day?"

"Shush…we need to get started right now if you want to be ready on time."

"Alright."

An hour later dinner was being kept warm on the stove. The table had been set perfectly and candles were lit. Rose petals littered the floor. The lights were on low and Zac was dressed nicely in a pair of black pants and a blue button down shirt. There was a knock on the door and Zac took a deep breath before opening the door. Vanessa stood there in a beautiful pale pink dresses smiling.

"Wow you look great."

"Thank you I mean you did pick it out." They stepped into the living room.

"On the rack it looked beautiful. On you it looks amazing."

"Such the charmer."

"One of my many talents. Now please follow the yellow rose petal road."

"Of course." Vanessa giggled as she walked into the kitchen/dinning room. When she saw the table she said "Zac this is so beautiful. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion I just wanted to do something special for you. We haven't really had time to just be us."

"Honey…us is a burger, fries, and Pepsi."

"So I wanted to do something special…come sit." Zac pulled out a chair for her.

Vanessa sits down and says "What are we having?"

"Your favorite…spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Since we can't have wine, for obvious reasons, we are drinking Pepsi…something familiar."

"Okay." As they ate the couple made small talk.

When they were done Zac held out his hand. "Come with me."

"Where?" Vanessa took his hand and stood.

"You'll see." Zac took her into the living room and said "Now follow the red petal road."

Vanessa looked at the red petal road then at Zac "Where does it lead?"

"You'll just have go and see."

"Your being very secretive. Isn't there something I could do for you to tell what's going on?"

"Nope. Just walk down the red rose road."

"Okay you'll win…for now." Vanessa walked down the trail till it ends at the bed room door "The flowers end here." She looked at Zac with a smile "Now what?"

"Open the door."

Vanessa giggled and opened the door. She suddenly just stopped "Oh my god Zac this is so beautiful."

The bedroom had been totally transformed. Where there were normally clothes all over now laid rose petals much like in the living room. Candles lined the dressers and with no lights on it created a soft glow in the room. The bed now had black silk sheets and comforter on it with blood red roses covering the top. Laying in the middle was a box and a note. Vanessa turned to Zac and he nodded watching her silently. Vanessa picked up the box and the note. She unfolded the note and read it silently in Zac's scribble handwriting. She looked up at Zac with tears in her eyes when she was done.

"You like it?"  
"It was beautiful. I'll be right back." Vanessa headed into the bathroom like the note said.

"Deep breath Zac." Zac looked around the room

"Ah hem."

Zac turned around "He…holy shit you look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Vanessa stood there in a black silk shirt that only tied right under the breast and matching panties. "I take it, by your jaw being on the floor, you like the way I look." Vanessa smiled at him

Zac held out his hand "Come here baby."

She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for tonight it was wonderful."  
"The night's not quite over yet. There's still more to do."

"Oh really Mr. Efron and what else do we have to do?"

"Well Miss Hudgens your about to find out." Zac was silent for a second, both standing there. Then he said "Dance with me."

"Your crazy there's no music."

"We'll make our own."

"Your crazy you know that…but I love you for it."

As they were swaying back and forth Zac leaned down to her neck, breathing in her scent. "Your wearing my favorite perfume."

"I know. I did it on purpose. I know how much you love that scent on me."

"You minx." Zac gently kissed the base of her neck, right on her pulse point

Vanessa moaned, arching into him "Oh Zac."

"What?" Zac grinned into her neck

"Harder…please."

"Right away baby."

Zac moved them backwards to the bed, lips still attached to her neck. Vanessa, holding his head, threading her fingers through his hair. Zac lifted Vanessa into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Zac moved them and gently laid her on the bed. Vanessa looked up into Zac's blue eyes seeing the love, passion, desire swirling all together. Zac placed a gently kiss on her lips, sucking in her bottom lips. Vanessa watched Zac as Zac held his gaze on her shoulder, his finger tips lightly grazing her shoulder, pulling down the strap. He slid the strap off and slid the dress down her arm, off her body, and onto the floor. Zac muttered something as he began to kiss all the skin revealed to him. By that time Vanessa had Zac's shirt off and was working on his pants.

"Zac I need…I need you inside me…NOW!"

"Sorry baby we're taking it slow tonight."

"Why?" She asked pulling gently at his belt.

"Because tonight's about us. It's about what I can do to you…for you."

Vanessa kissed him and said "Your wonderful to me. You don't need…"

Zac put a finger to her lips. "Shh…I love you so much."

Vanessa kissed Zac's fingertip and said "I love you too baby. Always?"

"Always?" Zac spent the rest of the night making love to her, making her scream out his name in every pitch known to man. When they were to exhausted to move, Zac rolled over where he was on top of her put the weight was on his arm. "Marry me?"

Vanessa eyes jumped to his. "What?"

Zac pulled out a diamond ring from the bedside table and repeated "Marry me."

"Of course." Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. She gazed down at the ring that he had picked out. "It's so beautiful." She looked back at Zac and said "Was that what tonight was about?"

"No actually it wasn't. I just wanted to do something special. Sitting here, looking at you…this just seemed like the right moment to ask."

"Where did you get the ring?"

"I've had it…for about 3 months now. Like I said I was waiting for the right time."

Zac gently kissed her head, rolling and pulling her into his arms. So what if it was only two words, Zac didn't need a big, long speech to get his point across. He didn't care Vanessa said the one word that he wanted to hear. He was happy, she was happy, and they were gonna be married.

**Thanks for reading. There is more coming soon as soon as I come up with a new idea. If you got an idea's and want to send them in all you have to do is review me. Thanks a bunch**

**---SexyPunk54----**


	7. Two Words pt 2

**Two Words Pt 2:**

Vanessa Efron stared down at her diamond engagement ring and wedding band. Her and Zac had just gotten married 2 months ago. They had their honeymoon in the Villa's in Italy. The now 25 year old songstress who remember getting proposed to only a year ago. Right now her 26 year old husband was guest staring on Desperate Housewives. Vanessa herself was staring in the new show 'The Charmed Sons' with Wes Ramsey and Drew Fuller. She was playing Wes Ramsey's fiancée. The ringing on the phone brought Vanessa out of her thought, rushing her into the kitchen before the person hung up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey baby guess what." It was Zac.

"What?"

"I just got a phone call from Spielberg."

"Really? What was it about?"

"He wants me to do a movie."

"Oh my god Zac that's great. What movie?"

"Something called 'Lime Light'"

"When are you getting home?"

"Umm…in about an hour. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering when my husband was coming home."

"Okay. I got to go. I love you."

"Love you too."

Vanessa hung up the phone. She glanced around for her bag and pulled out a paper and pen. Once she wrote what she wanted, Vanessa grabbed her purse and sunglasses, then left the house. About an hour later, like he said, Zac opened the door to their apartment. When he didn't see Vanessa there he assumed she was asleep and crept into the kitchen. He saw a little folded piece of paper with his name on it in Vanessa perfect handwriting. Zac unfolded the note and it read:

_Dear Zac,_

_There is something important I must tell you,_

_But to find it you must follow the clue,_

_So here is the first bate,_

_Go to the place we shared our first date._

_Love, Baby V._

"The place we had our first date?" It took a minute then he remember "The Pizza Place." Zac took the note and headed to the resturant.

When he got there the manger who know both Vanessa and Zac smiled at him. Wendy said "Long time no see Zac."

"You too Wendy. I was told to come here. Is Vanessa here?"

"No sorry. She did tell me to give you this though."

"Thanks." Zac took the note. "I'll see you later Wendy."

"Bye Zac." When he left she pulled out her phone. "He just left and he has the both notes." Wendy shut her phone. Meanwhile in Zac's car he opened the note, it read:

_Dear Zac,_

_5 words you once said to me,_

_You told you I was all you could see,_

_A hand to you is what I lend,_

_Go to the place you asked me to be your girlfriend._

_Love, Baby V_

_PS: Your first clue is 'Your'_

"Your…that's all your gonna give me. Thanks Nessa." Zac started his car and drove to the park and got out of his car. "Alright I asked her to be my girlfriend in front of the fountain." Zac walked all the way across the park, since he forgot where the fountain was. "It should be right…here." Zac walked closer to the fountain to see a note attached to it. "Another one. Come on Nessa your killing me." Zac opened the note and read.

_Dear Zac,_

_She's very smart,_

_But she got to play a dumb blonde part,_

_A bigger voice then anyone,_

_There is more before you are done,_

_To find the next clue go to this place,_

_You can hear her squeal from outer space._

_Love, Baby V_

_PS: Your next clue is 'Going'_

"Dumb blonde…and high squeal…Ashley." Zac drove all the way Ashley's and knocked on her door.

Ashley opened the door and said "Hey Zac."

"I know she's not here so I'm not gonna ask. Did she leave a note?"

"How right you are." Ashley hands him the note "See ya." Then she closed the door

Zac said "Wait." But it was too late. Zac walked over to his car and opened the note. It read:

_Dear Zac:_

_Frustrated with me is no doubt what you are,_

_For the next clue you'll need your car,_

_Just know that I love you,_

_And your next person's last name is Bleu_

_Love, Baby V_

_PS: The next piece of the puzzle is 'To'_

Zac said "Now she's sending me to Corbin's." Zac got in his car and drove off. When he got to Corbin's house, he was there waiting on the front porch. "Hey man."

"Hey."

"Is V here?" Zac asked hopefully.

Corbin shook his head. "She was a couple minutes ago. Specking of what time is it?"

"Summertime."

"Shut the hell up."

"Three thirty why?"

"No reason. Here." Corbin handed him the letter

Zac took the letter and said "Thanks man."

"No problem." Zac went to walk away and Corbin turned and headed inside.

Zac opened the next note.

_Dear Zac,_

_To start off the next clue is 'Be',_

_Putting them together do you see?,_

_The next place is where I grew up and turned into me,_

_House number one o three_

Love, Baby V

"Her house. Nessa what are you getting at?" Zac put the note were all the rest of them were, in his pocket and drove to his in-law's house.

When he got there Gina was sitting on the porch swing. When she saw him she smiled "Zac."

"Hey Gina. Is Nessie here by any chance?"

"Just missed her." Gina pulled out a tiny piece of paper and said "She did ask me to give you this."

"Thanks. See ya later." Zac went back to his car. He pulled out the note, it read:

_Dear Zac,_

_This note is the last,_

_Have fun relieving the past,_

_One last stop for you to make,_

_Please do it for my sake,_

_Come to the place were I fall into your arms,_

_And where you hung my charms._

_Love Always and Forever, Baby V_

_PS: The last clue is 'A'_

"Looks like I'm going home." When he got there he said "Nessie…baby you here." He saw and index card laying on the table with an arrow pointing up. "I guess that means I'm needed up stairs. When he got up there was a card on the door. "Knock twice." He did then opened the door "Nessa…"

"You know you are a very speedy person." Vanessa said standing by the dresser."

"I got all the cards and collectively I got 'Your gonna be a' what's that mean."

"Come here." Zac walked closer to her and she handed him a bag.

"What's this?"

"Your final clue."

Zac opened the bag and pulled out a tiny shirt. "Daddy's Little Star"

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"In there?" Zac asked pointing to her belly.

Vanessa took Zac's hand placing it on her belly "Right here."

"Wow."

2 words changed Vanessa life when Zac proposed. Now two more words have changed their lives in an entirely different direction. Everybody was going to have a field day with this. Zac and Vanessa Efron, known together as Zanessa, were going to have a little one. And they couldn't be more happy.

**The end. Hope that you like it. I just felt like writing something for Vanessa to say.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	8. Newborn Babies

**Newborn Baby:**

9 months pregnant was what 24 year old Vanessa Efron was. She was headed down to the living room to get a change of scenery. Her husband of four years Zac Efron was away at a talk show for his new movie that he was playing the lead. Where just this past summer Vanessa had released her 3rd studio album. She was doing press but obviously couldn't do much. Vanessa slowly and carefully sat herself down on the couch, making sure the phone and remote was well within reach incase she felt like using them. Like he knew she was there, the phone started to ring and Vanessa knew that was her husband.

"Hello."

"Hey baby." The voice filtered thought the phone line and she felt like he was here.

"When are you coming home?"

"Soon baby, very soon. How are you and the baby?"

"We're both fine and healthy just really missing daddy. The baby's been really active since I woke up from my nap."

"Everything's okay right?"  
"Yeah, probably just gas."

"Okay. I'll probably be home in about half and hour."

"Ok." Vanessa glanced at her watch then said "Crap. Baby I got to go I got an interview in a few minutes. I'll call you later okay?"

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you more."

"Not possible." Then he hung up not giving her time to tell him any different.

2 minutes later the phone rang, Vanessa grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Vanessa this is Ryan Seacrest. You ready for your interview?"

"Yeah let's go."

"Okay. 5...4...3...2...1. Hey this is Ryan Seacrest and from phone we have with us the lovely Vanessa…do you go by Efron now?"

"Yeah."

"So Mrs. Efron how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing really great."

"Now I understand that you're about 9 months pregnant right now, am I right?"

"Yup, ready to pop any day."

"Wonderful. You just recently released your three studio album called Blissful Pleasure. Where did that name come from?"

"Well I had most of the CD done and I was just searching, thinking for a name. Then when I found out about the baby the name just came to me."

"There are a couple of the tracks on this album dedicated to Zac and the baby. Tell us about those."

"Okay. One is called 'The News' about a woman, me, telling her husband, Zac, that they were going to have a baby. There is also one I wrote just for Zac called 'Unbreakable' basically describing our relationship."

"I heard your duet that you sung with Zac on this album; Vanessa let me tell you it's wonderful, very romantic."

"Thank you. I wrote 'Us' intending that only I was going to sing it. One day I was having really tough time laying down the music to it. So Zac came and took the paper and three days later he came back. He put this CD in the player and when the music started he started to sing and that's how we got a duet."

"Are you happy to hear that your first single off the album hit number one?"  
"Extremely happy. All I can do is thank the fans for there support."

"Well thank you for calling in Vanessa. Would you like to do the honors and introduce your new song?"

"Sure. I'm Vanessa Efron and here's my new song from my new CD Blissful Pleasure. Oh Jesus."

"You okay?"

"Fine. Here it is…" She took a deep breath and said "Touch." Vanessa hung up the phone, rubbing her belly. "Oh god." Vanessa realized that her water just broke. The phone rang. "Hello."

"Honey you okay? I listened to your interview. Is it the baby?"

"How far are you away from home?"

"About 40 minutes why baby?"

"Your not gonna like this but my water just broke."

"WHAT!"  
"I'm in labor."

"Did you call my mom, your mom, anybody? Ashley lives right down the street. Are you okay? Is the pain bad?"

"No I didn't call anyone and I know Ashley lives right down the street. I'm fine and the pain isn't really that bad yet."

"Oh god."

"I need you to calm down. I'm gonna call Corbin since Ashley isn't home. I just need you to be careful and meet me at the hospital."

"Right I can do that."

"Good just make sure your there. You promised this baby you'd be the first person they'd see."

"I almost keep my promises. I love you."

"I love you too." Vanessa hung up the phone and called Corbin.

"You've reached C. Bleu what can I do for you?"

"Take me to the hospital."

"Nessa? Are you okay? Where's Zac? Is it the baby?"

Vanessa shook her head muttering "Two apples from the same damn tree." Then she spoke into the receiver "I'm okay, Zac in traffic coming home from an interview, and the baby's ready to greet the world."

"Are you serious? Okay, I'll be right there, hold tight. I'll be there in about 2 minutes."

Vanessa heard the dial tone and then called Ashley. "Ashley?"

"Hey what's up Nesquick? How are you?"

"Peachy. I need you to call everyone and get them to the hospital."

"Why? What's wrong?"  
"I'm having the baby."

"Oh this is so exciting. Don't worry about anything. I'll get everyone there for the birth."

"Thank you."

When they hung up Corbin came rushing into the room. They got her bag and Corbin helped her to the car. Vanessa buckled her seatbelt knowing Corbin drove like a manic on a normal day, he was probably gonna drive twice as fast now that he had a reason too. Vanessa took a deep breath in 20 minutes they pulled up to the hospital. Corbin jumped out and walked around to Vanessa side. She was still sitting in her seat with the seatbelt on. Corbin opened the door and held his hand out to her.

"Come Nessa lets go."

Vanessa shook her head. "No. I can't do it. I want the baby to stay safe inside me. I don't want to deliver the baby. Get back in the car and drive me home."

"It's a little late for that now Nessa."

Vanessa looked at Corbin with tears in her eyes "Anything could happen. If he or she's in my tummy I know that they're safe."

"Nessie…you know as well as I do that you want to see that little face staring up at you. You can't hold this off sweetheart, it's happening, doesn't matter if you like it or not. I promise you nothing will happen to this baby, not with everyone looking out for him or her and loving the baby already. Plus the baby's got its Uncle Corbin watching there back."

Vanessa hugged Corbin and said "Thank you…for everything."

Corbin nodded and helped Vanessa into the hospital. "I need a wheelchair here, my friends going into labor. You need to help her."

A nurse came over "What can I help you with Sir."

"It's Corbin and my friend Vanessa here is in labor."

The nurse recognized them and said "Right." She looked at Vanessa "How are you feeling Mrs. Efron?"

"Please Vanessa and it hurts…like hell."

"That's to be expected. I'm Joy by the way." Joy turned to Corbin and said "While I get her settled do you think that you could fill some of that out?"

"Right." Corbin looked at Vanessa "I'll make sure Zac knows were you are when he gets here."

"Thanks again."

Corbin was leaning against the wall. "CORBIN!"  
Corbin turned to see 2 reporters coming his way. "How did you get in here?"

"Is Vanessa okay?"

"You guys need to leave."

"Is there complications with the baby?"  
"Security."

The two security guards come over. "Can we help with anything?"

Corbin pointed to the two men. "They need to leave."

"Right away."

As the two men left Zac came running up to Corbin "Damn there are about a million reporters out there. Do you know where she is?"  
"In the room, number 312."

"Thanks." Zac rushed into the room. "Hey baby."

"Hey. I thought you weren't gonna make it."

"I told you that I never break a promise."

"No you don't." She squeezed his hands as a contraction hit. "Holy shooting stars."

Just then the Dr walked in "Hi I'm Dr. Andrews. You ready to bring this baby into the world?"

"More then anything."

"Good let's just check and see how many centimeters your dilated." He check then said "Well as of right now you're only about 6 cm so it's gonna be a while. I come back and check on you in about an hour and a half. I'll send your family in on the way out."

"Thank you Dr."

Soon everyone was gathered into the room. "Hey everyone. Vanessa and I have something we want to say." Zac looked down at his wife. "Why don't you tell them."

"Well…we've finally decided on a god mother and god father."

"Ashley come here." Ashley stepped closer to the bed.

Vanessa smiled at them "We want you to be the baby's god mother."

"I would love too." The two girls hug and then break apart.

Zac looked at his best friend and said "Corbin what do say about adding God father to uncle."

"I say God Father Uncle Corbin sounds wonderful."

"OH mother of all that is holy." Vanessa said clutching her stomach.

All the women pushed the men out of the way. Zac looked at them "Don't mind me I'm just the father and husband."

Greg, Vanessa's father, slapped Zac on the back "Get use to it. Women only see the pregnant one."

"Yeah I noticed that."

David, Zac's father, looked at his son "How are you feeling?"

"Happy…scared…excited, nervous. Is that normal?"

"Totally normal. You ready for this?"

"Yeah. We got diapers a mile high, the nursery's done in a pale baby blue, great for both sexes, and clothes galore."

Both older men laughed. Greg said "What I think your father was trying to say was. Are you ready for not sleeping?"

David said "Changing those diapers."

"Teething."

"A boo-boo."

"1st love."

"Growing up."

"Moving out."

Zac raised his hands "Wow guys slow down. The baby hasn't been born yet and you're talking about the baby leaving us already."

"Just preparing you for the future."

"I don't want to think about the future, just today."

The family and friends talked for about an hour before Vanessa bent over, clutching her stomach "Oh god."

"What's wrong?" Zac asked worriedly.

Vanessa shook her head "I don't know."

The Dr came rushing in "Everyone clear the room."

"What's wrong with my wife and baby?"  
"You need to clear the room."

"NO I'm not leaving my wife and baby."

"Please don't make him leave, I need him." Vanessa begged the Dr.

The Dr nodded and proceeded to check Vanessa. When he was done he turned to the couple. "It seems that the baby is in distress and Vanessa's blood pressure is through the roof. If her blood pressure doesn't go down soon then we'll give her medication to try and speed up the labor."

"Oh god." Vanessa clutched Zac

Zac said "Shh…honey. Everything's gonna be fine. You need to calm down."

A couple minutes later the Dr checked her blood pressure and it will still high. They gave Vanessa the medication and got her ready to deliver. As the Dr got ready a couple of specialist came in too ready and waiting for the baby. Zac got into scrubs and walked back over to hold Vanessa's hand. Zac coached Vanessa threw the whole thing, telling her sweet nothings into her ear, trying to keep her smiling and some what happy. Vanessa held on, feeling the baby finally leave her, she wanted to hear her baby cry but soon the darkness took over.

"Nessa…Nessie…VANESSA!"

The nurse grabbed Zac "Sir you need to leave." They pushed him out of the room.

Zac tried to keep the tears at bay as he walked to the waiting room. David jumped up "What's going on?"

"The baby was in distress and Vanessa's blood pressure was high. They gave her time to try and settle her blood pressure but when that didn't work they gave her medication that makes her have the baby faster. Then she just passed out on me, I didn't get to see her or the baby. The nurse pushed me out of the room. Oh god, I told her everything was gonna be okay."

"And they will be." David told his son

Starla Efron looked at her son. "You just got to believe that everything will be okay."

An hour later the Dr walked out of the room. "Mr. Efron?"

Zac stood up and said "Yeah." Zac inhaled but didn't let out.

"Your wife is going to be just fine."

Zac nodded "And the baby?"

"Doing great."

All the air rushed out of Zac in a big sigh. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Your wife wanted to see you and only you."

"Okay."

Zac looked at his family and friends. "Go and see your wife and child. Just remember to come back out and tell us what's going on."

"I will." Zac walked down in to Vanessa's room. He leaned against the doorframe "Hey."

Vanessa looked up from the bundle in her arms "Hey. Come here there's someone I want you to meet."

Zac walked over and peered down at his child. "Look at that little head."

"Meet your son."

Just then the other nurse came into the room "Hey sweetie. I just got your other little boy all cleaned up."

Zac's head snapped from the baby in Vanessa's arms to the baby in the cradle to Vanessa. "Other one?"

"That's why I had high blood pressure. It's common when a woman delivers twins."

"Wow."

"Bet you never saw that one coming."

"No I didn't. Seems you always mange to surprise me." His other son, the one lying in the bassinet started to whimper slightly. Zac lifted him up into his arms. "Shh there, there little man. Daddy's got ya." Zac looked at Vanessa "What should we name them?"

"I was thinking that the one in my arms would be called Adam David. What do you think?"

"I love it." Zac looked down at the baby in his arms, one of his sons. "What about Vincent Greg?"

"I love it too." Vanessa said with a smile. "How are the grandparents?"

"Worried and waiting like all of our friends. I'm gonna go out there and talk to them right now." Zac placed Vince in Vanessa's arms. "I'll be quick." He kissed their three foreheads and left the room.

Vanessa looked down at her sons. "Babies your daddy is the tiniest bit crazy." The boys start to fuss a little. "Hey there mommy's here." Vanessa started humming to her two little babies. "20 little fingers, and 20 little toes. 2 perfect faces staring up at me. Wrapped in a blanket safe and warm. Close you eyes and go to sleep. Your mama's always gonna be watching over you."

"Your daddy's gonna watch over the three of you. The love of my life." Zac's voice drifted from the door way.

Vanessa's head snapped up to lock with Zac's blue eyes, the same eyes both her boys have. "2 perfect faces staring up at us." They sang together  
"Oh my newborn babies." Zac sang slowly, softly

"My newborn babies." Vanessa sang just as softly

Then they sang together. There voices fitting perfectly together "Our…newborn…babies."

**THE END!  
Hope that you enjoyed this. There will be more to come**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	9. With Tears

**With Tears:**

Troy glanced down at his finger intertwined with his wife. Her small delicate, soft hands in his coarse, rough hands. Two people so very different that just fit together, like their hands. Troy pulled her hand to his lips. Sitting here looking at her, she didn't look like the woman he knew since high school. She had a baggage wrapped her head and her normally tan skin was pale. What started out as a great night turned into something completely different.

_Flashback:_

_Troy glanced over at his wife. They had just left Zeke's Bakery from their weekly get together with the old gang from high school. Gabriella or Gabi smiled at her husband. He kept his eyes on the road but they held hands, resting their hands on his thigh. Troy lifted her hand and gently kissed the back of her hand._

"_I love you so much."_

"_I love you too baby. Always and forever?"_

"_Always and Forever." Troy took a quick look at Gabi as they went through the green light. Light poured in the window. "GABI!" Glass could be heard braking, screams were heard, and then there was blackness_

_End of Flashback:_

A drunk driver had struck Gabi's side of the car. The screams, coming from both, still rung in Troy's ears. The police got the guy and the Dr said she didn't feel much. She wasn't dead, just lost somewhere in her mind. Troy stayed with her everyday, only moving to shower, change, use the bathroom, and eat something. Friends and family came and went but Troy never left. He would talk to Gabi for hours about what they would do when she woke up. Troy was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Troy lifted his eyes from Gabi's to see Sharpay and Chad at the door.

"Hey you guys. Come on in."

"Any change?" Chad asked as they walked into the room.

"Not much. She squeezed my hand last night but they said it could be just a muscle spasm."

"How are you holding up sweetie?"

"Okay." Troy said shrugging his shoulders

Chad said, "Why don't you come walk with me?"

"But Gabi…"

"Will be just fine. I'll stay right by her side. You go, get some fresh air."

"Alright." Troy leaned down and kissed Gabi's head. "I love you baby. I'll be right back; I'm gonna go take a quick walk with Chad. Sharpay's gonna be right here with you incase anything happens." Troy kissed her lips and leaves the room

Sharpay takes over Troy's spot "Hey buddy."

Once Troy and Chad were outside Chad said, "Let it out."

"What?"

"You've been in the hospital for a month now. Every time we come in, you have this expressionless face on. Troy we're all here for you, just let it out. I know you well enough to know you're keeping something inside."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

Troy sits on the pavement "I don't know anymore." He looked up at Chad with his eyes shinning.

Chad sits next to him "What do you mean?"

"I would be the first one to say that she is gonna open her eyes. Chad it's been a month, a month, the Dr's say the longer she stays like this the less likely it is for her to wake up. It's my damn fault that she's in there."

"How do you figure that one out?"

"Maybe if we would have left earlier like she wanted to none of this would have happened. She doesn't deserve to be in there, she was going to finish her PhD this month. She wanted to cure cancer, that's what she wanted, and now she might not get the chance."

"This is not fault. The drunk driver ran a red light is the one at fault. Your not to be blamed for this, Gabi wouldn't if she was wake. Gabi's a fighter, that's one thing I know for damn sure about her. She won't give up her life, not this way."

"How do you know?"

"Cause…you aren't in heaven and the girl follows you anywhere."

Meanwhile up stairs Sharpay held Gabi's hand "You really need to wake up. Troy's a complete mess and none of us knows what to do without our support system. You're the person we run to when there's something wrong. You are the bravest woman I know. You stood up to me when I was still the Ice Queen, remember Lava Springs? You changed me; you changed everyone for the better with your big heart. We need you and so does Troy. Don't ever think I'm giving up on you, because I'm not. You're a fighter Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton so fight your way back to us. Fight your way back to your husband." Sharpay wiped her tears away as the door opened. Sharpay saw Chad then Troy. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Chad and me had a nice talk."

"Good." Sharpay hugs Troy "Make sure you eat something and call your parents and Miss Montez. They're worried about you too." Sharpay pulled away and said "I'll come by later."

"Okay." When Sharpay left Troy took back his seat.

Chad said, "Kelsi said she'd drop by later. John's gonna watch the baby."

"How is she?"

"Good." Chad said, "I gotta go. I'll see you later tonight when I drop by."

"Okay." When Chad left Troy picked up Gabi's hand "I love you baby." he gently kissed each of her fingertips.

There was a knock on the door. When it opened, a Dr appeared "Mr. Bolton?"

"Yeah."

The Dr came in and said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Jones."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Jones."

"Please call me Abby. I'm here to discuss you wife."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Have you ever though of taking her off life support?"

"No, I keep hoping she gonna wake up. She's got people here who need her."

"I know this is hard."

Troy jumped up. "The hell you do. That is the love of my life lying in the bed, dying, and there isn't a damn thing I can do. So don't tell me you know how I feel cause you don't."

"I'm very sorry Mr. Bolton but these matters need to be discussed."

"No they don't. Get out."

"Mr. Bolton."

"LEAVE!" When the Dr left. Troy sat down and grabbed her hand "I promise I'll never let you go." Troy kissed her head "Always and forever remember that? We promised each other forever." Troy was like that till Kelsi knocked on the door.

She came in and said "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you holding up? Chad told me about the talk that you two had."

"Better. He stopped short of beating it into my head that it wasn't my fault."

"It's not. I hope you know that Troy."

"I do…now."

"Good."

"How's the baby doing?"

"Great. Jason was so scared he slept on the floor in the room with her the first night."

"That's Jason for ya."

"Yup. Listen I know a great way to cheer you up."

"How?"

"You stay right there." Kelsi walked out into the hallway.

Troy leaned down to Gabi "We have the weirdest friends."

"I heard that Mr. Bolton." Kelsi said walked back in.

"I know." About 5 minutes of sitting there talking Troy heard feet. "I know that sound." He leaned over t Gabi and said, "Guess who."

The door burst up and Troy heard "DADDY!"

Troy picked the little girl up. "Hey baby."

"Mommy." She pointed at Gabi

"Mommy is sleeping."

Just then Jason comes in "Sorry she just took off."

"It's okay." Troy put his daughter in his lap and said "How are you feeling Sophia?"

"Okay." Sophia shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"Your wrist still hurt?" When she nodded Troy said, "I'm so sorry baby."

_Flashback:_

_Gabi smiled as she watched her husband lifted their sleeping three year old. "She's dead to the world."_

"_Just like you when you sleep."_

"_Shush." Gabi turned to everyone else. "I'll call you guys later."_

_Gabi heads out to the car. Troy said, "She's all ready to go."_

"_Good."_

_The couple climbed into their car and started home. Troy glanced over at his wife and she smiled at her husband. He kept his eyes on the road but they held hands, resting their hands on his thigh. Troy lifted her hand and gently kissed the back of her hand._

"_I love you so much."_

"_I love you too baby. Always and forever?"_

"_Always and Forever." Troy took a quick look at Gabi as they went through the green light. Light poured in the window. "GABI!"_

"_SOPHIA!" Glass was heard breaking, screams were heard, and then there was blackness_

_End of Flashback:_

"Daddy when is mommy gonna wake up?"

Troy got a sudden lump in his throat. He took a deep breath before saying "Soon. She's gonna wake up very soon."

"Good cause I don't want her to miss my birthday."

"Yes it is and your gonna be?"

"This many." Sophia held up four fingers.

"Good. Were you good for Aunt Kelsi and Uncle Jason?"

"Yup. When I would wake crying for you and mommy, Aunt Kelsi would sing me to sleep."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you baby. You know I love you very much, right?"

"Yes." Sophia said smiling

Troy said "Good." They heard coughing "What was that?"

Jason said, "Oh my god Troy look."

Troy looks to where Jason was pointing to see Gabi moving "Get a Dr." He placed Sophia in a chair. "Baby you stay right there." Troy took Gabi's hands. "Come on baby. Open your eyes, I know you can. Me and Sophia are right here. We need you to open your eyes, open your for us." Gabi's eyes flutter open and when she tried to talk, Troy said, "Don't talk, you have a tube down your throat."

Dr Jones came in. "Excuse me. You all need to leave."

"Wait." Troy started to protest

"Come on Troy." Jason said

Troy lifted Sophia up. "Yeah." They waited out in the waiting room for an hour. Then Dr. Jones came out "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Other then the physical deformities that will heal over time."

"Thank god."  
"It's truly a miracle that she came out of her coma. We weren't expecting her to."

"People pull out of comas all the time."

"Not when their car was smashed in. Mr. Bolton she had sever internal bleeding, there are still test to run but for now you can see her."

"Thank you." Troy turned to Kelsi and Jason "Can you call everyone and tell them the news. Me and Sophia are gonna go in and see Gabi."

"Go ahead. Go see your wife." Jason said

Kelsi said, "Give her a hug and kiss for me."

"I will." Troy picked up Sophia and headed into Gabi's room

Gabi smiled and said, "Hey."

"Baby." Troy kissed her all over her face. "I thought I lost you."

"Shh…none of that matters now. I want to be happy."

"Okay."

Sophia said, "Mommy, mommy."

Troy lifted her a little higher "Be careful."

"Okay." Sophia kissed her head "Love you mommy."

"Love you too sweetie."

Soon family was there and everyone caught Gabi up. A nurse came in "Sorry everyone but visting hours are up. Only immediate family can stay."

They all said goodbye and Gabi said "Bye…Love you all."

"We love you to Gabi." Then they left

A while later Gabi saw Sophia's eyes drop. She looked up at Troy "Why don't you take her _home _let her sleep in her own bed. You stay there to and get some real sleep."

"Gabi…"

"No. I'm here awake, alive, and I'll be here in the morning."

"But Gabi…"

"No I don't want to see your face till morning."

"Alright you win."

"I always do."

Troy kissed her head and her lips. Troy lifted Sophia up. "Say goodnight to mommy."

"Night mommy."  
"Night baby. Love you always."

Troy smiled at her before he left the room. Gabi closed her eyes and just listen to the silence. Troy meanwhile was placing a now sleeping Sophia in the car and drove off towards the house him and Gabi bough together. When they got home Troy safely tucked his daughter into bed, kissing her head, whispering that he loved her and always will. Troy headed to his room and got changed, slipping into the, what seemed like, huge bed. It didn't feel right being in bed all by himself. He always had Gabi cuddled up to his chest, his face buried in her hair. During the night however Troy shot up in bed, a bad feeling washing over him. He called the hospital to check on Gabi and they hold him she was sleeping. Troy tried to shake the feeling but he couldn't. he stayed up the rest of the night, in Sophia's room, just watching his daughter sleep. The next morning Troy left Sophia with Kelsi and drove to the hospital

When he got to the nurse's desk he said "I'm here to see my wife Gabriella?"

"Mr. Bolton please hold on one second."

"Okay."

A minutes later Dr Jones came out. "Mr. Bolton."

"Dr. Jones."

"I'm sorry but there was a accident last night."

"What? What happened? Is Gabi alright?"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Bolton…your wife is dead."

"No."

"I'm sorry. She died peacefully in her sleep."

"She couldn't. she had a daughter and friends who need her."

"Again I'm sorry. If it's anything, she left you this." He handed him an envelope.

"Thank you." Troy walked outside and opened the letter.

_Dear Troy,_

_If your reading this then I know I'm up in heaven watching over you and Sophia. Please don't be angry, there was nothing anyone could do. Just remember, everything happens for a reason. Us, me and you, we were destined to meet. Destined to fall in love and get married and have a baby. I just wish the road didn't end this short. You changed me whole life around and I thank you for that. There aren't enough words in the world to describe the way I feel about you. Please tell Sophia that I love her very much and I'll always be there in spirit. Don't cry for me because I don't want you to be sad. I want you to celebrate my life not mourn my death. Just know that anytime you want to see me, just close your eyes and the memory will play. Know that I tried fighting and I made my way back to you so I could give you this. I love you and I always no matter where my spirit is. Now's it's with tears that I let you and I hope you can do the same. Always watching over you._

_Love, Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton._

Troy folded up the note. He titled his head back, trying not to cry. He said, "Why? Why did you have to take her now? She had a baby who needs her mother." Troy shook his head and got up and left the hospital "What am I gonna tell Sophia?" When he got to Kelsi's house he knocked on the door

Kelsi opened up "Hey Troy hows…" That's when she saw his face "What happened?"

"She's dead Kelsi…she's gone."

Kelsi "Troy I'm so sorry."

"I just came to get Sophia. Is she still awake?"

"Yeah. I'll go get her."

"Thanks." Troy waited by the front door

"DADDY!" Sophia flew into his arms. "Are we going to see Mommy?"

"No sweetie not right now. We have to go home first."

"Why?"

"I explain when we get there."

"Okay." Sophia was put down and she ran out to the car.

When they got home. Troy said, "Come here baby." Troy placed her on his lap "Me and you need to talk."

"Okay daddy."

"Listen…"

"When's mommy coming home?"

Troy tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Honey mommy isn't coming home."

"Why?"

"She's in heaven baby."

"But I want her here."

"I know baby, I do too but she can't."

"I want my mommy."

"Sophia."

"I want my mommy." She screamed causing Troy's heart to break even more.

Troy held on to his daughter "I'm so sorry honey. Trust me she didn't want to leave."

Sophia finally broke down and cried her heart out. All while saying "Mommy" over and over again.

When she was asleep Troy took her to bed. "I love you." then he walked into his room, the room he shared with Gabi. He walked over to the window, looking at the night sky. "You may have let go Gabi but I will never let go of you. And I'll make damn sure that our daughter knows all about her mother."

**The End - Hope you all like it. There will more coming soon. Please review**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	10. Giving Thanks

**Giving Thanks:**

Gabriella woke up that morning with a smile on her face. This would be the first Thanksgiving she would be spending with her husband. Gabi smiled when she felt her husband tighten his arms around her waist. At 26, Gabi had the best life a girl could ask for. If she wanted or needed something, she always had the money to buy it. That comes from having a husband who is a big NBA Star for the LA Lakers. Gabi herself often found herself in front of a computer screen writing on thing or another. She always, however, found time to support her man. She was at every home game and many of the away games. The team often called her their good luck charm.

Gabi slowly climbed out of bed but an arm stopped her. "Troy."

"What? Come lay back down with me." Troy said pulling her back down. "Why are you getting up?"

"I have to go make the stuffing, stuff the turkey, and put the turkey in the oven. I still have to clean everything today. Your parents and my mom and stepfather will be here by 12:30. I have to get everything ready. The snacks still need to be made and set out and I really need to get up."

"No you need to take a breath."

"No I need to pee." Gabi pulled out of his arms and walked into the bathroom.

"Woman." Troy flopped back on the bed and covered his eyes.

Gabi came back out of the bathroom. "Get out of that bed you are doing to help me."

"What?" Troy sat up in bed. "Don't you always say 'Troy get the hell out, your in my way' all the time to me?"

"See that, that's gonna get up tonight on the couch and maybe even longer." Gabi said throwing on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. "Well…get your ass out of bed." Gabi walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Troy walked down to the kitchen after getting dressed. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Start cleaning the living room. I want this place so clean that you can eat of the floor."

"The floor?"

Gabi turned to he husband "Troy…if there is one thing wrong with this place, my mom will point it out. I just want to make sure there's nothing for her to point out. Plus I want make your parents see that I'm a good wife for you."

Troy walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Honey, my parents already love. They don't care if we can eat of the floor. They just love having family around and you're family, they will love this Thanksgiving."

"I guess your right."

"I'm always right."

"But you're still cleaning while I cook."

"Okay." Troy kissed her head and walked into the kitchen. "What I do for love." Troy turned on the TV watching the Parade.

The phone rang; Gabi looked up and said, "Troy are you doing to get that."

"Yeah." Troy reached over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey man."

"Hey Chad, what's up?"  
"Nothing, just sitting in the living room listening to Taylor as she complains about the turkey."

"I think Gabi's gonna blow. She's so worried about everything; we've been up since 7am."

"I'm in the same boat. I had to stand there as she yelled about everything. And to top it off…my daughter sat there laughing. Of course Taylor won't tell her anything."

"How is Mackenzie anyway?"

"She's good."  
"TROY! I need your help." Gabi called from the kitchen

Troy turned to the phone. "I got to go, the wifey calls."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." They both hung up

Troy walked into the kitchen. "What'cha need wifey?"

"Wifey?"  
"What do you need?"

"I need you to help me open the oven to see how the turkey's doing."

"Okay." Troy pulled out the turkey and looked at it.

"Alright it's good, put it back in." Gabi said heading over to the fridge.

When Troy was done he said, "What do we do now?"

"Well…it's 11 now so go get in the shower and I'll finish cleaning the kitchen and making the trays. When you are done with your shower, I'll get in. By that time I'm done it'll be time for the parents to start showing up."

"Sure." Troy kissed her head. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"No today."

"Well I love you Mrs. Bolton…very much."

"I love you too Mr. Bolton."

Gabi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He headed up stairs and got in the shower while Gabi finished what she needed. When she was done and everything was ready, Gabi headed up stairs. Troy was walking out of the bathroom in a towel (A/N: Let me stop and saw that, that is a mental picture that I wouldn't mind keeping.) Gabi opened the closet to grab her dress and shoes, throwing them on the bed before she headed into the bathroom. Troy was dressed in a pair of black pants and a wife beater underneath his baby blue button down shirt.

"Hey baby." Troy called knocking on the bathroom door

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna head down stairs. You got another 45 minutes before our parents start arriving."

"Okay, if I'm not down there before 12:15 can you put all the trays out?"

"Sure baby."

Troy headed to the living room to see what game was playing. Gabi came out of the bathroom, 20 minutes later, dressed in a soft baby blue cotton dress. She added knee high black heels. Gabi curled her hair in ringlets, letting them fall softly against her face. She put on her make-up, natural colors of course, Troy said that's the way he liked it. Meanwhile Troy was just about to lay everything out when there was a knock on the door.

Troy opened the door to see his parents. "Hey mom…dad."

"Hey honey." LeAnn hugged her son. They all walked into the living room.

Jack looked around and said, "Where's Gabi?"

"What am I…chopped liver?"

"No…chopped onions, now where is my daughter-in-law?"

"She's…"

"Right here." Gabi walked down the steps, hugging her in-laws. "It's so good to see you."

"You too. How are you doing?"

"Freaking out." Troy answered

Gabi elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't listen to him."

"Why don't me and you head out to the kitchen? Leave the boys to watch football." LeAnn said

"Alright." The girls walked into the kitchen

When they were gone, Troy leaned over to his father. "She has been freaking out since 7 this morning, worrying about one thing or another."

"Sounds like your mother on our first holiday. She was so scared that she was going to mess something up, she ended up dropping her wedding ring in the gravy."

"Please don't tell Gabi that. I just want to get dinner on the table."

"When is Gabi's mom and step-father coming?"  
"Umm…" Then there was a knock on the door. "Right now." Troy walked over and opened the door. "Hi Gina." Troy hugged his mother in-law.

"Troy." Gina said

Troy held out his hand. "Hi, Raymond."

Raymond shook his hand and said, "Troy." They all walked into the living room.

Gabi came out of the kitchen "Troy was that…" Gabi saw her mom. "Mom." Gabi hugged her mother then Raymond. "Hi."

"He Gabriella." Raymond said

"Please sit, enjoy yourself. There are snacks around, the games on, and I'll be in the kitchen." Gabi tuned and headed back into the kitchen

An hour later Gabi walked back out of the kitchen and said, "Troy could you help me with something up stairs?"

"Sure baby." He got up and followed her up stairs. When they got to their room he said, "What do you need?"

"I umm…I don't think I can do this."

"What do you mean? Baby what's wrong?"

"Umm…listen the pumpkin pie fell and is now in the trash. I cannot remember where I put the butter and I need it. The cheesecake's middle fell and it looks like crap." Gabi looked up at Troy with tears running down her face. "I can't do this. This Thanksgiving is turning out to be a nightmare."

Troy pulled her into his arms. "Baby I just want you to take a deep breath. Breath in." She did and waited. Troy realized she wasn't breathing and said "Oh, breath out." She did. Troy kissed her head and said "I love and even if this Thanksgiving turns out to be a nightmare…"

"TROY!"

"Sorry but if it does…I am still going to love you. My parents and your mother and stepfather are still going to love you. I want you to calm down, go back down there and do what you do best."

"And what's that?"

"Making the best out of what we got."

"I love you Troy, I really do. I think I would have self destructed my now if it weren't for you."

"Glad I could help." Troy wiped her tears away. "Now come with me. I'll help whatever you need."

"No, you go watch football. That's what guys do on Thanksgiving."

"Well this guy…" Troy pointed to himself "Isn't like other guys. This guy wants to help his wife in the kitchen."

"Okay." Gabi lead them down the steps to the kitchen.

Jack looked up and said "Everything okay?"

"Fine." Gabi said smiling and headed to the kitchen. Troy and Gabi worked until 5 o'clock, everything was set and all the food was set out. Gabi headed into the living. "Everyone…dinner is ready."

"It smells magnificent." Jack said walking by Gabi

"Thank you." Gabi said, after they all sat down. They joined hands and Gabi said grace. "Thank you Lord for this food that you've put on our plates. For the family I have around me. Bless everyone here and our extended family everywhere else. In your name we pray, amen."

"Amen."

Troy looked up and said, "Since we are starting traditions tonight. I want to go around the table and let everyone say what they're thankful for."  
"That's a good idea."

Troy nodded and said, "I'm thankful for a lovely wife who I love so much, she's showed me the real me."

Jack said, "I'm thankful for my family, all I want is for them to be happy and they are."

LeAnn said, "Okay. I'm thankful for life; it's given me so much."

Gina said. "I'm thankful for my daughter. She gave my purpose."

Raymond said, "I'm thankful for god letting two beautiful women in my life. One is my wife and the other is my step-daughter."

Everyone looked at Gabi. "My turn?"

"Yeah. What are you thankful for baby?"

"I'm thankful for my wonderful husband who will be an amazing father."

Troy choked on his drink. He looked down the table at Gabi. "Father? As in we're having a baby."

"Surprise!" Gabi said, "That's probably why I was in a mood all day."

Troy jumped up from his chair. Grabbing Gabi and spinning her around. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!"  
Jack got up and hugged Gabi after Troy put her down. "Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thank you." After hugging everyone Gabi said, "Let's eat!"

Everyone sat back down and then started to dig in. Troy kept watching Gabi as she talked and laughed with everyone. He got up and got everything if anyone needed anything. He made sure that Gabi had a balance meal and didn't drink soda or alcohol. Gabi noticed that he hovered a lot but she just smiled and laughed it off. After everyone was finished and went into the living room before desert, Gabi went to clean up.

Tory stopped her "What are you doing?"  
"Cleaning up."

"No…you are pregnant which mean you don't do anything. I want you to go in the living room and rest."

"Honey…I'm pregnant not sick."

"I know that I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. This is why you need to rest."

"I don't need to rest. I can help you clean up and I promise you I'll rest. Okay?"

"Fine but just stand over there by the sink and I'll carry everything."

"Okay."

"And that's another thing." Troy started carrying things over and going back. "No more carrying or lifting for you. If you need something done then I'll do it."

Gabi shook her head and said "Whatever you say baby."

"It is whatever I say." After they were done the dishes, he said. "Go sit down and I'll bring in dessert."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you." Troy leaned down, kissed her belly, and said, "I love you too little one."

Gabi looked at Troy and whispered "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving." Troy whispered back

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE! I hope your Thanksgiving was as happy as mine was. Read and Review, I want to hear what you think. Till next time**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	11. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas:**

_Christmas Eve Morning_

Troy woke up to the sound of Christmas music playing in the background. Troy knew before but still felt the bed space next to him. The space was cold and empty like he knew it was gonna be. Troy tossed the covers back, heading down the steps. In the kitchen, there she was, busying herself around the kitchen making breakfast. Troy slowly crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Gabi jumped but relaxed knowing who it was. "What are you doing scaring me?"

"I didn't mean to. You looked so good, I just couldn't help myself. I had to touch you or I would die."

"Where are the kids?"

"Still sleeping." Troy said kissing the side of her neck.

Gabi tilted her head, before she heard a cry. "Not anymore. Can you finish up breakfast please?"

"Sure."

Gabi leaned up and kissed him before heading up the steps to her baby's room. 8-month-old Cecelia Bolton stared up at her mother. Gabi picked her up, changed her diaper and headed down the hall. Her, 2 year old son, Colt Bolton, was already up and quietly playing with his toys. Her son was half-dressed with his shoes untied and her pants unbuttoned. Gabi smiled and helped him get fixed up, they trio headed down stairs.

When they got to the kitchen Gabi said, "Hey daddy, guess who was getting himself ready?"

"Really? Wow." Troy picked up his son. "You want breakfast?"

"Yeah daddy." Colt said nodding his head.

"Okay, hope up in your chair." Troy said placing Colt back on the ground. Troy turned to Gabi "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said nodding. She grabbed Cecelia's food and sat down. "You dish breakfast and I'll do baby duty."

"Okay."

As the family ate, the phone rang. Gabi got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas Eve."

"Hello Shar." Gabi said chuckling to herself.

"How is my lovely best friend this morning?"

"Wonderful, yourself?"

"Great. How are my two godchildren?"

"Great. You will never guess what Colt did this morning."

"What?"

"He tried to get dressed by himself. It was so adorable."

"Oh my god I knew he got your brains."

Troy looked at his son. "They're gonna b on the phone for a while." Nick giggled at his father. "Yeah, Auntie Sharpay and Mommy are crazy. You'll learn that as you get older."

Gabi lightly tapped him on the arm. "Be quiet."

Troy playfully rubbed his arm and turned to his son. "See now she's hitting me."

Nick said "Daddy funny."

Gabi nodded. "Daddy is funny."

"Now you're both ganging up on me."

"Hey Shar, I'll see you later tonight okay?"

"Okay."

Both girls hung up and Troy said "What time are we leaving to head over there?"

"Around 3, we'll have dinner and then be back by 8 or 8:30 to get the kids in bed for tomorrow."

"What's for dinner?"

"Only you and Chad. You both think with your stomach."

"That's not all we think with."

"We have kids in the room."

"Sorry." Troy covered Nick's ears and said, "Wait till I get you alone tonight."

"I'll be waiting." Gabi said tossing a wink at Troy

Troy uncovered Nick's ears. "Come on buddy, let's go get dressed." Troy took Nick in his arms and went up stairs.

Gabi looked at Cecelia and said, "Come on baby. Hopefully you didn't you get your father brains." Gabi lifted her youngest into her arms. "But you did get his pretty blue eyes." Gabi changed Cecelia's diaper and carried her into Gabi and Troy's room. The 8 month old grabbed a fist full of Gabi's shirt as Gabi sat the baby in the playpen. "You sit there like a good little girl for mommy okay?" Cecelia giggled. "Good you understand." Gabi headed into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

5 minutes later Gabi heard "Hey baby, I got Cecelia."

"Okay, thank you."

"What are you doing in there?"

"Getting changed."

"Need any help?"

"NO!…I mean. No cause normal that leads to things that we don't have time for."

"Alright…remember you promised me later."

20 minutes later the Bolton household was in fully swing. Nick and Cecelia watching cartoons and Gabi baking cookies with Troy's help. "Troy?"

"Yeah Baby."

"Could you please pass me the sugar cookie mix from the fridge?"  
"Sure." Troy placed it in front of her.

"Thank you." Gabi kissed her husband on the cheek.

Troy watched his two kids on the couch, Nick talking a mile a minute to his sister. "Gabi?"

"Hmmm." Gabi said putting the cookies on the pan.

"You ever think about having another baby."

Gabi stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "What?"

"I think a newborn around would be really good. Getting up in the wee hours of the morning. Watching you grow and watch the baby grow inside of you."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"We could start working on it tonight?" Gabi said smiling.

Troy's face light up. He picked her up and twirled her around. "I love you."

"I love you too." At 2:30, Gabi and Troy split up, each taking a kid to go get ready. By three they were in the car and gone. Gabi turned to Nick and said "Nick, honey are you ready for Santa tonight?"

"Yeah." Nick said clapping his hands.

"Have you been a good boy?"

"Yup. Me been good, so has sissy."

"Yeah you think so?"

"I know so." Nick said

Gabi laughed at her son, before picking up her ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"We're almost there Shar."

"Right, how are my god babies?"

"You asked that before."

"Shush, its might right."

"Sorry, they're the same as they were hours ago, fine."

"Good. Oh I see you."

Then the line went dead. Gabi looked at Troy. "You better watch out, here she comes." Gabi said jokingly.

Troy pulled up and out came the petite blonde-haired woman. Now 7 and ½ months pregnant women waddled to Gabi and embraced her. "Gabi it's so good to see you."

"Honey, we saw each other yesterday?"

"Right sorry." They pulled away and Sharpay looked around. "Where are the kids?"

"Right here." Troy said walking around the side of the car with Nick by hand and Cecelia in her carrier.

"Come here buddy." Gabi took Nick and lifted him into her arms. When they walked in, everyone was there. "Are we the last to arrive?"

"Yeah kinda." Sharpay said as Gabi sat Nick down. Sharpay leaned down to Nick and said, "Why don't you go play in the playroom."

"Okay." Nick started down the hall

"Stop running, and be nice." Gabi yelled after her son

"I WILL!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Gabi hugged the girls. "How have you girls been?"

Taylor hugged back "Wonderful. You?"

"Wonderful, I can't believe that it's Christmas already."

"I know."

"You should have seen Chase." Kelsi said, Chase was Kelsi and Jason's 3-year-old son.

Gabi said, "I can only wonder what tomorrow's gonna be like."

The four friends had a happy dinner, filled with laughter and stories. The children play, oblivious to the adult talking about the wonders tomorrow would bring. By the end of the night, Troy and Gabi went home with two sleeping children in the back seat. Gabi watched both her children from her mirror with a smile on her face. When the pulled up to their house, Nick was suddenly wide-awake, ready for Santa to come and give him presents.

Troy said, "I'll grab the baby, can you help him get everything?"

"Yeah." They headed into the house, "What kinda cookies do you want to leave for Santa baby?"

"Umm…Chocolate Chip and Sugar."

"Okay." They put it on a cute Santa plate. "Ok, go sit that on the coffee table and I'll get the milk."

"Okay." Nick said taking the plate, Gabi followed with the milk.  
After Nick, fixed everything, Gabi said "Bed time." Nick nodded tiredly and Gabi took him to bed, tucking him in. "Good night baby. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night mommy."

Gabi headed back down the steps to see Troy in the living room. "I'm gonna get changed really quickly into something comfortable."

"Alright." As she went to walk away he said, "Gabi." She turned and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little tired. I think the party wore me out as much as it did the kids."

"Well go up stairs and rest. We're tying to make a baby. I need you in tip top shape."

"Okay." Gabi kissed Troy gently on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Gabi headed up stairs to get changed. For Troy and Gabi morning coming all too soon. Nick came in and jumped on the bed. "Mommy, mommy, wake up. Daddy its Christmas."

Troy grabbed him and said, "I know, I know. Go head down stairs." Nick starts to squirm. "Don't touch the presents."

"Yes daddy."

Troy let Nick down who ran out the door. "Don't running." Troy heard the footsteps slow.

Gabi looked at Troy and said, "I better go get Cecelia before our son loses all his patients."

"I'll go make sure that he doesn't. Coffee?"

"No, tea please?"

"Are you sure you're okay? For the past month I haven't seen you drink coffee."

"I drink coffee all the time, you just don't see me. I just want tea this morning."

"Okay, sorry." Troy headed down the steps

Gabi walked into Cecelia's room. "How's mommy's baby?" Cecelia giggled at her mother and Gabi said, "I bet you can't wait to see what Santa brought you." Gabi changed Cecelia and went down stairs. "Hey daddy, look who was wide awake in her crib."

"Hey baby." Troy said softly kissing his daughters head. Troy sat her by Nick, "Nick watch your sister." Troy handed her a cup and said "You ready?"

"Yup." Gabi looked over to see Nick eyeing the presents and rocking. "We might want to get him started before he loses all his control."

"Right." Troy pulled out a camera. "5...4...3...2...1...GO!"

Gabi walked over and sat with Cecelia in her lap. "Alright Nick, find one with your name on it and one for Cecelia too."

The morning was filled with laughter, the sounds of children and adults, paper being torn away, happy squeals from children. Wrapping paper filled one side of the room to the other. There was cooking and eating, changing and visiting grandparents. A huge dinner was cooked and friends visited, more gifts were opened and cheer was spread. Long after the dinner was done, dishes cleaned and put away, there was a smaller, more intimate sharing of gifts between to lovers. Troy went to the closet while Gabi went into the kitchen, rejoined on the couch.

"You hid them in the kitchen?"

"It was the one place that I knew you wouldn't look. You don't make anything that's more then one step without my help."

"That's my girl, always thinking."

Gabi handed him, his present and said, "Open it."

"No." He handed her, her gift. "I want you to open yours first."

"Why?" Gabi asked taking it in her hands.

"Because I just want you to open it."

Gabi opened the box to see a silver locket "Oh Troy it's beautiful."

"Open it up."

Gabi opened the locket "Is that…"

"It's all of our birthstones. So we're always close to your heart."

Gabi looked up into his eyes and said, "You'll always be in my heart. Can you put it on?"

"Of course." Troy took the tiny clasp and hooked the necklace.

Gabi stood up to see it in the mirror. "It's beautiful." Then she hears paper rips and turns to see Troy opening the box.

"This from Victoria Secret?"

Troy opened the box to see a black-see through teddy. Troy looked up throwing a cheeky grin at Gabi before lifted the fabric out of the box. There was a note on the dress, saying that he better get his use out of it quick. Troy looked up at Gabi with a confused look on his face, looking for clarification. Gabi just smiled and pointed to the box again. There were three other things in the box waiting to be taken out. One was a family photo with a return date for 10 months later. The next was a tiny black and white photo he couldn't make out. When he uncovered the third gift, everything became perfectly clear. In his hands was a tiny plastic stick with the word positive in the middle.

Troy jumped up. "You're pregnant? We're gonna have a baby."

"Yeah. I found out about two months ago."

"How far along?"

"Umm…about 2 months. The baby is strong and healthy and read to grow."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Troy pulled her close and said "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

**That's it. I know I haven't updated in a while but I was thinking of something new and fresh to do. I hope you like my holiday story, I thought I was good but I want to hear from you. It doesn't have to be long, just something. Thanks.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	12. Super WalMart

**Super Wal-Mart:**

Zac walked down the aisle of the Super Wal-Mart near his apartment. He headed towards the electronics department, wanting to see if they had something. It was almost Christmas time and Zac was picking up some last minute gifts that he needed. Zac glanced at his watch to see Vanessa would probably be at the apartment right now. Zac walked down the aisle looking for something specific. He grinned when he saw his face smiling back at him. Zac lifted the High School Musical 2 DVD and put it in the cart. All the sudden 'Everyday' came blaring through his phone.

Zac grabbed his phone and flipped it open, "Hello Baby."

"Hey, are you still at Wal-Mart?"

"Yeah. What do you need?" Zac said. He's face showed his listen intently to what she needed. "Umm…yeah I'll get that."

"Thank you so much." Vanessa squealed before hanging up

Zac got her the ice cream she wanted, the chocolate and then the last thing. Zac headed into the aisle that every guy hated. "Oh boy." Zac stood in front of the wall with a lost look on his face. "Vanessa, if I didn't love you so much, I would never be here."

A Wal-Mart helper came up to Zac. "Do you need any help sir?"

"Yeah, I umm…" Zac pointed to everything and said, "I don't know."

"Well, I'm Kacy. Pleasure to meet you."

"You too. Can you help me pick something…I'm completely lost here."

"What does she like?"

"Like? Women like certain ones?"

"Yeah, does she use Kotex, Playtex, Always? Does she use a tampon or a pad?"

"Umm…There's a difference?"

"First time?"

"How can you tell?"

"Well one you don't know what you're looking for. In addition, you can't be married because most married men have done this once or twice. That or they've seen it in the bathroom so much that they know what to get."

"Oh."

"Is she heavy, normal, or light?"

"Umm…she's skinny but come to think of it, she's looks like she gained a few pounds this last week. I mean she cried when she couldn't fit into her jeans. I personally don't care what a tag on the jeans says but she cried till Ashley came and kicked me out of the house." Zac noticed that Kacy started to laugh quietly herself. "What?"

"I didn't mean her weight. I mean her period. Is it heavy, normal, or light?"

"How do you tell?"

Kacy gigged before saying, "What did she tell you she needed?"

Zac tried to think of what she said, "I think she said tampons and pamprin. Lord knows what that is."

"What else? Did she say a certain brand?"

"Umm…I can't remember, I normally don't like to do these things."

"I can also guess that you don't have a sister."

"Yeah, I only have a younger brother."

"Alright, why don't you try calling her and asking. That way you don't get something she doesn't need."

"Right." Zac pulled out his phone, dialing her number.

He heard "Hello baby."

"Hey, listen are you heavy, normal, or light?"

"Excuse me! Did you just call me fat?"

"No baby."

"But you just called me heavy. I can't believe you."

"Honey, I didn't mean it."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Honey, I need to know what to get you."

"So you didn't call me fat?"

"No I would never call you fat."

"Oh okay then…you can get me Kotex tampons…get me both heavy and normal. Don't forget the pamprin either."

"I won't."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." Zac said before hanging up. "Okay, she said Kotex, heavy and normal, tampons."

"Okay." Kacy said grabbed said items.

"Why don't you get two of each, that way I don't have to come back anytime soon?"

"Sure." She handed him everything, which he immediately dropped in the cart

"Thank you for all your help."

"Your welcome, it's what I do. Oh and Mr. Efron?"

"Yeah?"

"This will stay just between us."

"Thank you." Zac headed up to the self-check out.

A kid no more then eight walked up to Zac. "Mr. Efron?"

Zac turned and smiled, squatting down to size. "Hi."  
"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure sweetie, what's your name?"

"Mary."

"That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl." Mary just blushed as Zac signed her shirt. "There you go."

"Thank you." She hugged him really quick before walking over to her mother.

Zac finished and walked outside to flashing lights. TMZ was in front. "Zac, how's it going?"

"Wonderful."

TMZ said, "Vanessa?"

"Wonderful as well."

"What's in the bag?"

"A couple of things."

"Does Vanessa spend the night?"

"Excuse me." Zac waits till his door is clear before getting in the car and leaving. "I'm gonna kill Vanessa when I get home." Once he arrived home, the first thing out of his mouth was "Nessa? You here baby?"

"Yeah." Vanessa walked into living from the kitchen. "As a thank you, I'm making you dinner."

"Really, thank you baby." Troy said kissing her lips before handing her the bags.

Vanessa took the bag and said, "Sorry about that little episode earlier. I really didn't mean it."

"I know. Just please don't do that to me again."

"I promise." Vanessa said kissing his lips.

"TMZ was there, along with 30 other photographers."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, they asked me if we spent the night together."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I got in the car and left."

"Good, it's okay that they know we are dating but I don't think I'm ready to let them know we're living together."

"Agreed."

After dinner, Zac and Vanessa sat down on the couch to watch TV. Zac groaned when he heard TMZ come on but stopped short when he heard them talking. "Today, in LA, Zac Efron was caught coming out of a Super Wal-Mart. What was even more surprising was what was in his bag." They flashed a close up picture of the bag. "Four boxes of Kotex tampons. But listen to what Zac shared with TMZ." They replayed the conversation. "So why would Zac not answer the question. It would seem a little pointless when you have tampons in the bag. Unless he watched 'She's The Man' and is using them for nosebleeds. In other news…"

Zac shut the TV off. "See now there will be reports all over the news."

"But you still love me right?" Vanessa asked fluttering her eyelashes

Zac sighed but smiled. "Yeah I still love; I don't think I can ever not love you."

They kiss, Vanessa stares up at him. "Hey baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for going to the Super Wal-Mart."

**I hope you laughed as much as I did when I wrote this. I was shopping for those items, I saw this guy looking all wide-eyed, and this story just came to me. Hope you enjoyed it, till next time…**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	13. Graduation

**Graduation:**

_Troy's POV:_

Some say today is just the beginning, some think of today as the end. I guess I really don't know what to call today. So much has happened over the last 4 years, most importantly the last 2. In a month, I'll be leaving for college. It's seems like a long time but at the same to short. I can see the doors to East High come into view. This is the last time I'll be walking through those doors as a student.

_Gabriella's POV:_

As the valedictorian, I have some many mixed feelings about today, in some ways I'm happy. I'll be moving on to improved things. However, in others, I'm sad; I'm losing all that is familiar to me. There will be no more going around the block to the ice cream store where the owner knows all our names and our orders. When I walk into East High, it will be for the last time as a student. I don't know if I want to cry or smile, I guess I'll do both.

_Chad's POV:_

In a little under two hours, I will no longer be an East High Wildcat. It seems weird, I've been one for four years, I don't think I'll recognize myself if I wear another jersey. I'll admit I'm not that smartest in school but that place, it's like a second home it holds so many memories. However, I'm gonna walk out of there with the biggest smile on my face. I made it through high school, but only because of the friend, I've had around me. They've been the best…they're family.

_Taylor's POV:_

It's been an amazing ride, high school that I wouldn't get off for the world. But like all good things, it must come to an end. Therefore, when I get off the ride, standing on my own two feet, I'll be confidant that I can take anything head on. I was an only child up until 2 years ago, that's when nine people walked into my life and I wouldn't trade them for the world. Graduation is always the hardest part of high school, saying goodbye to friends, teacher. I can see East High now from my car, it looks so different but that's only because I'm leaving it.

_Zeke's POV:_

Everyone told me hold on to the years, high school flies by. I never thought that it would the truth. High school has come and gone. We're 18, graduating, moving out, going to college. It's pretty scary out there in the world. East High has been the best; it gave me so much, friends, love, memories. But I cannot wait to leave; I'm ready to take the world by storm.

_Sharpay's POV:_

I've always been known as the 'Ice Queen' and for the most part, I was okay with that. Then Gabriella Montez walked in to East High. She stole the Troy's heart, and turned the whole school upside down, and we all love her for it. She showed me what true friendship could be like. Now here I am, 18 and graduating East High. I love that place, it hold some of my best and worst moments inside. I kinda hope college is the same thing.

_Jason's POV:_

Wow, the end of high school. Never did see myself getting to walk across that stage. College is gonna be blast with parties all night long, studying, classes, no Mrs. Darbus. Yeah I could get use to that really quick. It just seems rather weird that high school is over. No more extensions when we're late cause we're on the basketball team, no more fountain outside where we all sit and talk, no more cutting classes cause we could. Now that I think about it, I'm really gonna miss East High.

_Kelsi's POV:_

The melody coming off the piano is somewhat soothing. It's helping me try not to cry and mess up my make up. I just want to freeze the moment, where everyone can stay where he or she is and never leave. Freeze everyone where there is no graduation, there is no goodbye. If I had a time machine, I would just keep rewinding time. I can't write another song for Troy and Gabi, because they won't be here to sing it, either with just our friends and me or to the whole school in a play. God I'm gonna miss everybody.

_No One's POV:_

Troy sat on the steps of East High, watching people pass him. Classmate, teammates, teachers, other students, and parents all smiled as they passed. Troy was waiting for everyone to get here; they were going to walk in together. Troy smiled when he saw the Evan's twins coming up. Soon followed by Zeke, Jason, and Taylor. Kelsi showed up a few minutes later, looking like she was ready to cry. The only one missing was the dark haired brunette who Troy was madly in love with. Troy's smile got wider when he saw her walking his way; she was wearing her gown like they were, with her valedictorian sash on.

Troy pulled her into his lap and said, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Chad stood up and said, "WHAT TEAM?"  
"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"  
"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"  
"WILDCATS!"  
Then everyone screamed "GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Chad looked at his friends and said, "It's kinda sad to say that for the last time."

"Oh baby." Taylor said wrapping her arms around his neck

Gabriella looked at her friends, at the door, and back to her friends, "Come on guys, I think it's time to walk through those doors one more time." All the couples held hands, Sharpay snagging Ryan's hand too. "Are we ready?"

"I think so." Taylor said

Ryan said, "We'll never be ready, but we're gonna have too."

"I think I'm gonna cry." Sharpay said

Gabriella said, "Don't cry, cause if you do then I will."

They were all in front of the doors and Troy said, "Ready, set, go."

When they walked through Kelsi said, "That felt a lot different then the last 400 times I've walked through that door."

"I'm gonna miss this place." Gabriella said

Troy gazed down at her, "But we'll never forget it."

"This will always be our second home." Chad said

The principal came on the intercom. "Will all students please report to their assigned areas, graduation will start momentarily."

Gabriella said, "When, were done…let's meet on the rooftop okay?"

"Okay." They all said before walking off.

Gabriella took her spot in line, taking a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay. Gabriella smiled when she heard the music to Vitamin C's 'Graduation/Friends Forever' start up. Gabriella looked around, watching all the kids' faces. They were mixed with excitement, anticipation, sadness, tears, smiles, and happiness. As everyone began to move, she saw Troy turn and throw her the thumbs up symbol waiting until she gave it back to turn around. Gabriella walked with her fellow students out to the beautiful courtyard.

The principle took his spot on stage. "Welcome parents and relatives. It's been a wonderful four years with this group. They are truly one of a kind. But I'll leave the speeches to our valedictorian." The principal took a deep breath and put on his glasses. Names where called then Gabriella heard. "Zeke Baylor." … "Troy Bolton." Gabriella cheered and clapped louder. Troy turned and pointed to her. "Jason Cross." … "Chad Dansforth." … "Ryan Evans." … "Sharpay Evans." … "Kelsi Neilson." … "Taylor McKessie." … "Gabriella Montez." and the rest of the names. Finally, as everyone was sitting back down. The principal said, "Now, I'd like to bring up someone every special. She is our valedictorian and probably has her own special place in everyone's heart. Please welcome your valedictorian Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella blushed at people cheering and clapping. "Thank you so much. Where to start, I've only been at East High for 2 years now, but those years have been amazing. Right behind me stands a building significant to all of us. It's where memories, both good and bad, have taken place. The building behind me is where we grow into ourselves, where we learned who we are, what we believe in, who we believe in. Its crazy how time flies and before you know it, you're being pushed out the nest and you need to learn to fly. Your mother or father isn't gonna be there, so you have to fly before you hit the ground. Today is the first day that we spread our wings, fly out of the nest, and make one of our own. Today is the first day of our independence and really, I couldn't be happier. We're starting a new chapter in our lives, another page in our life. I want you to always remember the important things about high school. Like how to not be afraid to step out of the stereotype or be true to yourself. This is our moment, our moment to take the world in our hands, so take it and fly with it. And I mean this from the bottom of my heart, I love you guys so much, congratulation, you're now high school graduates."

Troy stood and yelled, "That's my girl." Everyone stood and cheered as Gabi took her leave off the stage.

20 minutes later Gabi climbed the steps to their secret spot. "Looks like I'm the first one."

"Not really, you were wonderful you know."

Gabi turned to see Troy standing there. "Thank you."

They kissed until they heard. "Guys, please wait till you get home."

Troy broke the kiss and looked at Chad, "I couldn't resist, and she's just too beautiful."

Taylor, whose hand was in Chad's, smiled at Gabi, "Such the charmer isn't he?"

"I know."

Soon everyone was up on the roof. "It's over." Sharpay said

"I know." Gabi said looking around

"Best part is we'll never have to see Mrs. Darbus again." Jason said laughing; soon the whole group did too.

"Thank you Jason, you always know how to put a smile on everyone's face." Sharpay said

"We aren't going to get weepy." Gabi said

Kelsi looked at her and said, "We're not?"

"No." Gabi said with a smile, "Chad you are going to UCLA, you'll have basketball and Taylor close by at USC. Who, by the way congrats, is there on the scholarship. Sharpay you're going to New York to work on Broadway and take acting classes at NYU. You'll have Zeke in Pennsylvania at his Culinary Arts School, where he can become his master chef. Ryan you're headed the same way, straight to New York, just remember to invite the little people. Jason here got himself into Florida State. Kelsi, you're going to Juilliard, you don't even know how happy that makes me. Then there is Troy, my wonderful boyfriend who got himself a basketball scholarship to The University of Arizona. Which is why I am so happy because I will be seeing him everyday, because that's where I'm going." Gabi paused and looked around at her friends. "See we aren't losing each other, our friendship isn't gonna fall apart because we aren't here everyday or we don't see each other all the time. We all have a bond that can't be broken."

"You do have a way with words." Chad said smiling

"It's a gift."  
"A damn good one." Troy said

Sharpay said, "Let's promise each other right now. We aren't going to lose touch; we will always stay in constant communication."

Taylor said, "We'll always meet back here in Albuquerque every holiday or anytime all of us are off."

"Deal." Chad said

"Deal." Everyone said after

There was some hugging and Gabi said, "Remember…friend forever, no matter what."

"Friends forever." They all said.

The group sat there and talked more about the future. When they were leaving to head where they were going. As Gabi watched her friends, she thought of something. They were all going in different directions, different colleges, different places in the USA, but the thing is, they weren't gonna change. All of them would be the same maybe a little older. However, Gabi knew deep in her heart that no matter where the road leaded them, they would always be the same.

Chad looked out at the darkening sky. "I'd love to stay but my parents want me home." He turned to his girlfriend. "You want me to take you home?"

"Sure." Taylor said as the couple hugged their friends and left.

10 minutes passed before Ryan got a call. "Hello." He talked then hung up. "We need to go Sharpay, mom and dad are actually home for once. They want a family dinner before we leave."

"I don't want to go."

"Come on." Ryan said pulling her up

"Fine, I guess." Sharpay said standing up, she kissed Zeke and said, "Come wait for me? I'll be done in 20 minutes."

"Sure." Soon those three left and soon after Jason and Kelsi

Gabi looked up at the moon and said, "It's just us now."

"Kinda peaceful."

"You wouldn't trade them for the world."

"No I wouldn't." Troy said, and then he noticed her shiver. "You cold?"

"A little."

"You should have told me sooner." Troy said slipping off his jacket he had.

"Thank you." Gabi said wrapping herself in the familiar scent.

"Just think, I a few weeks, we'll be out of here and gone. Arizona here we come."

"I can't wait." Gabi said as she watched headlights pull out of the school. "I found my mother in my room crying this morning. She was holding my baby picture and she just hugged me. She told me how proud she was, how her baby was 18 and graduating high school."

"My dad just gave me the 'remember basketball' speech. He seems to think that a certain brunette that I love and he looks at like a daughter, will keep me too busy."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Gabi leaned in and kissed him

After the kiss, Troy jumped up and held his hand out, "Come with me."

"Anywhere." Gabi said fitting her hands into his.

"Good." Troy pulled her up as the left the roof. "Your mom doesn't want you home does she?"

"No, she told me tonight was my night, I was no longer a child and I could stay out till whenever."

"Good because my parents said something along the same lines."

"I think our parents considered together."

"Maybe." Troy told her, opening the door to his truck. "Milady."

"Why thank you kind sir." Gabi giggled getting in. she sat in the middle, which was always her seat. "Are we taking this with us when we go to Arizona?"

"Yeah. My dad is gonna fill my stuff in his truck and your stuff will be in here and whatever's left will go with our mom's when they drive down together. Can't you wait; all three of them will be helping us move in."

"Wonderful, you did call and landlord?"

"Yeah, everything is ready to go. It will be ready by the time we move in."

"Good, I don't want our parents thinking we can't handle this. Knowing my mom she'll probably want me to move back home."

"We can't have that now can we? I mean this is our shot at complete freedom and privacy."

"Oh no more late nights sneaking up to my balcony."

"I though you liked it when I did that?"

"I do, but I don't have to worry about my mother walking in and seeing something she should be seeing."

"Yeah I could see where that would be bad."

"So where are you taking me?"

"I am taking you someplace very special."

"Is it a surprise?"

"Yes."

"Can I guess?"

"You can try."

"The Park."

"Damn, how in the hell did you guess it."

"I'm just smart like that. Plus it's the only other spot that's special to us other then the rooftop."

"Damn I should learn just to keep my mouth shut." Troy said as they pulled up to the park. "Wait here." he said then ran around the car and opened the door. "There you go."

"Thank you." When she climbed out of the car. "Catch me if you can." Gabi said before she took off.

Troy waited a second, giving her a small head start. Then he took five quick steps and caught up with her, taking her in his arms and swinging her around. Her laugh filtered through the air, music to his ears. The couple both had smile on their faces. For that moment in time, there was no graduation; there was no moving away from friends, there was just two lovers, best friends, soul mates, together, living in the moment. In an hour or two when they decided to leave the park, they would face reality. Nevertheless, for right now, they were content just being together in there own world.

**TaDa!!! I hope you like it, sorry for not updating this. I was working on most of my other stories trying to get everything up. Hope you like this and please review, tell me what you think about it.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	14. Never Gonna Like Anybody

**Never Gonna Like Anybody:**

Zac Efron, famed actor, watched his wife dance around the kitchen. Vanessa Hudgens-Efron was dancing around with their 16-year-old daughter. The two girls were making dinner while his 18-year-old son was sitting at the counter laughing at them behind his books. Zac raised a finger to his son, who spotted him, telling him to keep quiet. Zac snuck up behind Vanessa, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck.

"Hi you." Vanessa said

"Hi." Zac whispered

"Eww, can you two wait till you get alone. I don't need to see this, it's disturbing." Their 16-year-old daughter, Brianna or Brie, said

"I'll show you disturbing." Zac said going after Brie. He threw her over his shoulder. "Chase, open up the back door." Zac called to his son.

"Dad no." Brie said laughing; she heard the sound of someone running to the door. "I swear Chase if you open that door I will tell Anna that you use to sleep in Superman pajamas."

"She already knows. She likes when I wear the boxers too." Chase said before opening the back door. "There you go dad."  
"Thanks." Zac walked out and held her over the pool, "Now do you think that your mother and I are disgusting?"

"Yes." Brie said, as the pool got closer.

"Are you sure about that answer?" Zac asked

Brie could reach out and touch the water, "No, I change me mind, your not disgusting, your very adorable and cute."

Zac said, "Good." He sat her on her feet.

"NOT!" Brie said, pushing her dad into the pool

"Nice one." Vanessa said stepping by her daughter.

Zac glared at her and said, "That was not a nice one. She just pushed her father into the pool."

"Bombs away." Chase yelled running into the pool, pulling Brie into the pool in with him.

"CHASE!" Brie yelled as soon as her head cleared the water

Vanessa said, "Chase that wasn't a nice thing to do to your sister."

"How 'bout this." Zac asked pulling Vanessa in with them

"Zachary David Efron I swear to god I'm gonna kill you." Vanessa said getting out of the pool.

"You know you love me to much."

"You remember that when you're sleeping on the couch tonight. Come on Brie lets go get dried and changed."

"Sure mom." Brie stuck her tongue out at Chase before her and her mother. "Stupid men with their stupid ideas." After the girls were changed, Brie went into her parent's room and said, "Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, come here." Vanessa said patting the bed next to her. "What's on your mind?"

"Umm…see today at school…umm…this guy I really like, he asked me out…like on a date. I'm afraid to tell dad and Chase because you know how they are."

"Oh honey, it's your first date. Oh my god this is so exciting."

"Mom, this is so embarrassing."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll stop." Vanessa promised, "So, who's the guy?"

"It's Jason, from my English class."

"The one that came over two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, the one that dad and Chase not only threatened but sat there and watched till he left."

"Honey, that's just your dad being your dad. Chase, well…he's your big brother, they're supposed to watch out for you. But since I think myself that, they took it a little too far. I'll talk to your father tonight and your brother and explain to them everything."

"Thank you mom, you're the best." Brie hugged her mother

"Well I do try."

"Do you think…you and Aunt Ashley would help me get ready?"

"Oh honey, of course."

"NESSA! DINNERS GETTING COLD!" Zac yelled from down stairs.

The two girls got up and headed down to the kitchen. There was Zac and Chase, sitting there in a pair of basketball shorts with no shirts on. Vanessa shook her head before pointing to the steps. Both men headed up and got a shirt before the family sat down to dinner. After they had eaten, Vanessa and Zac went up to their office to get some work done. About an hour later, Vanessa looks up to see Zac looking over his script for his TV show, 'The Marine', for which he was the star. Vanessa closed her laptop and took a deep breath, mentally going over all the ways she could bring this up to Zac. She looked over at the photo of her two kids when they were younger and smiled.

"God they are getting so big." Vanessa said

"I know, soon Brie's gonna be off at college and Chase is gonna leave at the end of the summer to go to college."

Vanessa smiled at Zac, who always knew exactly what she was talking about. "You remember the first time Chase came home and said he had a date."

"I will never forget my son's first date. It was with Danielle Costner. He had a crush on her for weeks before he had the courage to ask her out."  
"Yeah he was how old again?"

"14 and 3 months. That's my boy, just like his father."

"So when Brie goes on her date tomorrow you can't argue she's too young."

Zac's head snapped up, looking at Vanessa "Wifey say what?"

"Brie has a date tomorrow, her first date, and you or Chase aren't gonna ruin it. Your gonna stand there and smile and be polite to him."

"Who?"

"Jason Anderson, the one…"

"The one Chase and I scared the shit out of. Yeah I remember him, didn't think he'd have the balls to come back."

"See that right there; there will be none of that when he is here tomorrow. Your daughter is really excited about this. Jason seems like a nice guy and I think they look cute together."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"She's not going on the date."

"I don't care what you say Zac, she's old enough, got a good head on her shoulders, she's older then Chase was on his first date. She really wants this Zac and I want it for her. Now like I said your gonna smile and be polite and you do not threaten him." Vanessa said getting up.

"I'll smile but I won't like it." Zac said as Vanessa walked out of the room.

Vanessa shook her head, grabbing the phone as she went down stairs. "Ash?" When the person picked up the phone.  
"No, it's Lucas. Hold on Nessa and I'll grab her." Lucas said and Vanessa heard him knock on the door. "Baby?"

Vanessa almost giggled when she heard. 'Go away you pompous jackass' Vanessa took a calm breath before she said, "What did you do this time?"

"I don't know, she locked herself in our bedroom and won't come out." Lucas lowered the phone and said, "It's Vanessa."

Two seconds later Vanessa heard. "Nesquick, that really you?"

"Yeah." Vanessa said as she heard the door slam. "Did you lock Lucas out again?"

"Yup, what's up Pop Tart?"

"Nothing Jelly Bean, but Brie has her first date."

"What? That's so awesome. What does super protective man have to say about it?"

"He didn't want her going but I put my foot done and told him he wasn't going to be polite and let her do this. He was boosting because Chase got his first date and 14 but Brie cannot go now. I swear if he ruins her first date I will kill him."

"While you're at it, could you kill my husband?"

"What's wrong with you two?"

"He's being a jackass about my career. He doesn't think that I should be working as much."

"Sure, tell me when and where. After we're done with the two, we could move in together and never have to worry about husbands again."

"I kinda like that idea."

"So do I, if I do say so myself." Vanessa said laughing. "Oh there was a real point to this phone call. Since this is her first date, Brie wants me and you to help her get ready and everything tomorrow."

"When and I'll be there."

"Umm…I don't know exactly hold on." Vanessa lowered the phone and said, "Brie what time?"

"He's supposed to pick me up at 8."

"Okay." Vanessa turned to the phone and said, "Ash, come around 7:00."

"Sure. I'll see you then. I have to go out and face that man sometime."

"Okay, call me if you need me."

"I will." Ashley hung up the phone and Vanessa did the same.

Vanessa looked at her daughter and said, "Ashley will be here around 7:00 okay?"

"Yeah, what did dad say?"

"You are not to worry about that. I will handle both your father and brother, don't fret and enjoy this. Your first dates only happen once you know."

"I know, hence why their calls first date."

"Your fathers rubbing off on me again." Vanessa said to her daughter.

"I can see that." Brie said

The next day, which was Saturday, Brie couldn't settle herself down. Vanessa was enjoying the moment while Zac just sat there and sulked, watching the clock. Chase had gotten a call from Anna, thanks to Vanessa's call first, and left to go see his girlfriend. Around 7:00 after dinner, like promised, Ashley showed up and all three girls went up stairs to get ready. The two older ones sent Brie into the bathroom to get a shower and shave her legs. Vanessa and Ashley went to work on finding an outfit that would look perfect with the right pair of shoes. Half an hour later, Brie came out of the bathroom with just a towel on. Ashley handed her, sweats and a button down top before shooing her back into the bathroom.

When she came out the second time, Vanessa said, "Alright, sit down in front of the mirror."

"Okay." Brie took a seat and said, "What do I do now?"

"You are going to sit there. I'm gonna do your hair and Ash is gonna do your make-up, just tell us what you like."

"Okay…umm…I was thinking something very natural and clean for the eyes and just a cute messy bun for the hair."

"Sure." Vanessa and Ashley went to work and Vanessa said, "Where are the two of you going?"

"Oh, we were gonna go see a movie then do some putt putt golf." Brie said

"That's sound so cute." Vanessa and Ashley gushed together.  
"Stop, your gonna embarrass me." Brie said, turning light shades of pink.

"We'll stop we promise." Vanessa finishing with Brie's hair. "Alright, I'm all done."

"So am I." Ashley said standing. "What do you think?"

Brie smiled at herself. "I look great. Thanks mom, Aunt Ashley, you two are the best." Brie hugged both her mother and Ashley. She looked at the clock and said, "It's almost time for him to get here and I still need to get dressed."

"All covered." Vanessa handed her daughter a pair of jeans, a cute tank top.

"Thanks."

When Brie was changed and waiting Vanessa said, "Nervous?"

"Yeah."

Vanessa said, "Good, that's natural but your gonna be fine. You have your cell in case you need anything?"

"Yup."

"Money?"

"Yup."

"Extra lip gloss?" Ashley said butting in

"Yeah."

Vanessa looked at her daughter and said, "Remember curfew is 12:00 since it's not a school night."

"Thank you." Brie said. Twelve was an hour up from her normal 11 o'clock curfew. Down stairs they heard the doorbell being rang. "He's here." Brie said,

Vanessa said, "Wait here for a few minutes then come down." Vanessa said rushing down to greet her daughters date. She saw Zac giving the poor kid the evil eye. "Hi Jason."

"Hi Mrs. E. How are you this evening?"

"Wonderful and yourself?"

"Great thanks."

"Brie told me you were going to see a movie, which one?"

"Funny thing…we're gonna see your new movie. I haven't seen it yet and Brie tells me it's wonderful so she thought that we should go see it."

"Well I hope you like it." Vanessa said, watching Zac huff on the couch.

"Jason?" Brie said from the steps.

Jason turned and said, "Wow you look wonderful."

"Thank you." Brie said hopping she wasn't blushing.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Brie said kissing her mothers cheek and then her fathers. "Bye mom, dad, I'll see you when I get home." Then she was off with Jason.

Zac waited three minutes before he got up. "Where are you going?"

"I feel like ice cream so I'm going to get some." He said before he left.

"You know where he's going right?" Ashley said walking down the steps.

"He wouldn't…"

"Or would he?"

"Damn him, I swear if I didn't love him he would drive me completely crazy." Vanessa said grabbing keys and pulling out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Zac, see if I can talk him into coming home." Vanessa opened the door to her car and Ashley got in the other side. "Zac you better not be bothering Jason and Brie, I swear I will kill you." Vanessa told his voicemail before slamming her phone close.

"He wouldn't hurt the kid, threaten maybe but that's it."

"I told him I wanted this to be perfect for her and he had to go and follow them."

"He's an idiot macho father, what did you expect." Ashley said, "Lucas is the same way and it drives me up a wall." The girls pulled up to the movie theater.

Vanessa saw Zac and then she saw Brie and Jason. Brie and Zac looked like they were having an argument. "Shit, shit, shit." Vanessa ran up to them, "I though you were going out for ice cream?"

"I was…I took a small detour."

"Zac I can't believe you." Vanessa pulled on his arm. She looked at Brie, "Go back your date honey; I'll make sure your father gets home." When the kids walked away Vanessa said, "I'll wait till we get home to yell at you." Vanessa stalked back to the car and drove home, taking the long way and dropping Ashley off to cool down.

"Vanessa…" Zac started when she walked in

"No Zac, this was her first date and you went and followed her. I wanted everything to be perfect for her."

"That's my little girl. The one that came running to me every time she had a cut or a bruise. The one who is anything but little anymore. Vanessa I don't want to lose her."

"Honey its one date, you aren't gonna lose her. She'll always be your little girl but she's got grow up sometimes. Maybe you should do like I do, except it and be happy for her." Vanessa hugging him.

They sat on the couch and Zac said, "Where the hell does time go."

"I don't know." Vanessa said

Around 11:50, Brie came in, "I can't believe you."

Vanessa said, "I'll let you two talk." Before leaving the room.

Zac patted the seat next to him. "Can you let me explain then I swear you can yell all you want."

"Okay." Brie said, sitting next to her father.

Zac took a deep breath and said, "When you were born, and the doctors they handed you to, me whole world changed. With Chase, I could rough house with, I knew what I was doing, he was a guy and so was I. But with you, everything changed. I didn't know what was good for you and what wasn't. Some days I don't want you to grow up. I just want you to know, that no matter who you bring home to meet me, I'm never gonna like anybody, nobody is ever gonna be good enough for you. But that's just because you're my little girl."

"I love you daddy, I always will." Brie said hugging her father "Just please don't repeat tonight, god that was so embarrassing."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Brie kissed her father's cheek and said, "Night daddy."

"Night baby." Zac said watching Brie climb up the steps.

_**FLASHBACKS:**_

"_IT'S A GIRL!" Dr. Andrews announced to Zac and Vanessa_

"_A girl?" Zac said with surprise. _

"_Would you like to cut the cord?"_

"_Of course." Zac said cutting the cord to his baby. He looked and Vanessa and said, "We have a girl. We have a little baby girl."_

"_I know."_

_Dr. Andrews took Zac the baby. "There you are daddy."_

"_Oh my god she's beautiful." Zac took her over to Vanessa, "Hey mommy look at our daughter._

_------------_

"_DADDY!"  
Zac jumped up from his bed, rushing into his daughter's room. "What's wrong baby?"_

"_I had a bad dream." A 6-year-old Brianna Efron said_

"_Come here baby." Zac lifted Brie into his arms and sat her down in the rocker in her room. "Want daddy to tell you a story?"_

"_The one about the princess and her daddy." Brie answered_

"_Right." Zac said kissing her head, "Once upon a time, there was a princess named Princess Brianna and she was the prettiest princess ever…" And by the end of the story, Princess Brianna was out like a light. "I love you so much baby."_

_**END OF FlASHBACKS:**_

"Zac, you coming to bed?"

Zac looked up to see Vanessa on the steps

"Yeah, I'm coming." Zac said getting up, and shutting off the light.

**THE END! Hope you like this one took me a while but I really like it. Hope that you do too and if you review and tell me. I love to hear back from readers. **

**---SexyPunk54---**


	15. Serving His Country

**Serving His Country:**

Gabriella Bolton, barley 19, stared at the ceiling watch the fan as it went twirled, creating a light breeze on this warm summer day. It had been almost a year since her husband, Troy Bolton, had left for his tour of duty in Iraq as a Marine. She could still remember it like it was yesterday. She could still remember that day a year ago when her then boyfriend told her that he was leaving.

_Flashback:_

_Gabi walked into the Bolton household. "Troy?"_

"_Hey babe."_

_Gabi turned to Troy and said, "Hey." When she leaned up to give him a kiss, he pulled away. "What's wrong?"_

"_Can you come with me?"_

"_Anywhere."_

_Troy took her up to his bedroom, motioning towards his bed, "Please sit." _

_When she did she said, "What's wrong?"_

"_There's something I have to tell you."_

"_You know you can tell me anything."_

"_In 2 weeks…I'm gonna leave for Iraq."_

"_What? No, in 2 weeks were going to college. We're supposed to go to NYU together with our friends."_

"_Sweetheart please don't cry." Troy said wiping her tears away._

"_What about all our plans?"_

"_Please understand this is something I have to do."_

_Gabi sniffled, looking him dead in the eyes, and tried to smile, "Okay, whatever happens, whatever you want to do. I'll always be by your side."_

_End of Flashback:_

Gabi watched as Troy went through basic training, coming home with bruises and cuts, mentally and physically tired. She watched the bags under his eyes, from staying up at night watching her sleep when he thought she was a sleep. A week before Troy had to deploy; the couple had gotten married at the justice of the peace. That way if anything happened to Troy, Gabi would be taken care of and protected. Troy promised her a real wedding when he came back. Their families didn't know anything, the ones there was Taylor and Chad, who were there for support.

_Flashback:_

"_You ready men?"_

"_I've been ready since the day I met her." Troy said, his dog tags shinning proudly around his neck_

"_No doubt." Chad said, "What do you think the girls are doing?"_

"_Getting beautiful." Troy said_

_Meanwhile Taylor and Gabi were in the ladies room getting ready. "Damn girl Troy is gonna drop dead when he sees you."_

"_Can please not say that."_

"_Sorry."_

"_No, I'm just a little jumpy. It's being so close to his deployment and all."_

"_It's okay." The two friends hugged_

_Gabi nodded and said, "My hair look okay?"_

"_Prefect." Taylor said_

_Gabi was wearing a knee length silk white dress with her hair in curls. "Could you send in Chad please and get Troy ready?"_

"_Sure." Taylor said leaving the bathroom._

_Gabi looked at herself in the mirror, a few minutes later she heard. "Wow, little sister I must say you look absolutely amazing."_

_Gabi looked at Chad and said, "Not so bad yourself big brother." Chad, her big brother, was walking her to Troy._

"_Why thank you."_

"_You ready?"_

"_Shouldn't I be asking you that?"_

"_I guess so but I know I'm ready."_

_Chad offered his arms and said, "For milady."_

"_You thank you kind sir."_

_Taylor stuck her head back in and said, "Troy's all ready, we're waiting on you."_

"_Thank you Tay." Gabi said_

"_Your welcome." Then she left._

_When Chad started to walk Gabi said, "Wait."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I really want to thank you for doing this. You don't have to walk me down."_

"_It's my pleasure to walk you to my best friend."_

"_Thank you." Gabi said wiping the stray tear away. "Let's go get me married."_

"_Let's." Chad leads her out of the bathroom and to Troy._

_Troy's breath left his body when he saw her. He mouthed. 'I love you'_

_She smiled and mouthed back 'I love you too'_

_The man doing there ceremony, Andrew, said, "Who here stands witness to this union?"_

"_We do." Chad said_

_The ceremony continued until Andrew said, "The couple has written their own vows. Troy please proceeds."_

"_Gabi…since the day I met you I knew I wanted to marry you. You are so bright, warm, compassionate, and strong. I love you more then words can say but I promise you right now. That you will never doubt that, I love you. You are the light in my life and without you; everything for me would be dark. Even though I may be leaving, only my body will be going because my heart will be here with you, always has been and always will be. In this life or the next, I'll always be your husband, your lover, your best friend."_

"_Gabriella, you may proceed."_

"_Troy there has never been a doubting in my mind that you don't love me. You've been my rock, something I can hold onto when my world is falling apart. You change my life for the better and I couldn't image my life without you in it. With Chad and Taylor here, watching us there is something you should know. You maybe leaving your heart with me, but you're taking my heart with you. In this life or the next, I'll always be your wife, your lover, your best friend."_

_The couple exchanged rings and then Andrew said, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. Troy you may kiss the bride." Troy pulled Gabi to him, laying one on her. When they pulled apart, Andrew said, "It's my pleasure to announce you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."_

"_I love you." Troy said_

"_I love you too."_

_End of Flashback:_

The rest of the week was spent in pure bliss. The newlyweds spent most of their time locked in their apartment. They simply enjoyed each other, memorizing each other, not knowing when they would see each other again. To Gabi that Sunday morning came all too soon. The day she watched her husband left would forever be in her memory. Him standing there in his gear, seconds away from getting on the plane, with the other Marines hugging their wives. Troy was trying to memorize her face. So no matter how far apart, when he closed his eyes he would always see her smiling face.

_Flashback:_

"_Gabi…babe it's time to get up."_

_Gabi opened her eyes, "It's Sunday it isn't it?"_

"_Yeah." Troy said watching her._

_Gabi knew Troy didn't want her crying he could never handle that. "Okay." Gabi nodded trying to put a believable smile on. "How much time do we have before we have to leave?"_

"_An hour. I packed while you were asleep; everything is waiting in the car."_

_Gabi nodded and pulled his body on hers "Please make love to me one more time before you go."_

"_I love you." Troy whispered into her ear as he made love to her._

_An hour and a half later, they were at the base. "God where did the time go." Gabi said_

"_Lost inside our apartment."_

"_Don't do anything crazy."_

"_Do I look like Chad?"_

"_No." Gabi said. "It's gonna be so hard without you here with me."_

"_Gabi listen to me…if I don' come back…"_

"_NO! You're coming back to me."_

"_Listen if I don't come back, I don't want you to close yourself off. Find a really nice guy and settle down."_

"_Now you listen here. You are the only man I will ever be married too. You are the only man I'm gonna love. And you're coming back to me. Remember or vows, you promise me a lifetime with you and I'm not excepting anything else."_

_He pulled her into a bone crushing hug and said, "I'm gonna miss you so much."_

"_I'm gonna miss more."_

"_Not possible Mrs. Bolton." Troy kissed her and said, "I love you Gabriella Bolton, don't forget that."_

"_I won't. I love you too Troy Bolton, don't __**you**__ forget that."_

_Gabi watched Troy make his way to the plane. He stopped turned and yelled. "I LOVE YOU!"_

The 2 months following his departure, Gabi mused, they exchanged letters. Telling each other how much they missed each other, how they could wait to be in each other's arms again. Two months in Iraq Troy got a letter that made him a little homesick. He his friends teased him about the letters but this one letter she sent made him want to come home more then anything.

_Flashback:_

"_Hello?"_

"_Gabriella Bolton?"_

"_Specking."_

"_I'm Lynn Smith from Albuquerque General."_

"_Yes."_

"_We have your test results back…congratulations you're pregnant."_

"_Pregnant, really?"_

"_Yup, you're right around 2 months along."_

"_Thank you so much."_

"_We've set you up for your first appointment on the 3__rd__."_

"_Sure." Gabi said as she hung up. "I'm pregnant." She rested a hand on her flat tummy and pulled out a piece of paper._

_A week later in Iraq the mail carrier came in and said, "Bolton mail."_

_Troy got the letter, "Yes."_

_Brice Mitchell, a fellow Marine and one of Troy's friends said, "Lookie, Troy's got a letter from the wifey._

"_Come on Troy, read it aloud." Elliot Thompson said_

"_This could be private."_

"_Just read." Kacy Epps told his friend_

"_Fine." He opened the letter and started to read, "Dear, Troy. You don't know how much I've missed you. I'm sitting here trying to get some homework done but I can't seem to get you off my brain. I've also got a call a few minutes ago, that got me distracted. You left me a special present when you left that morning 2 months ago. Honey, I'm 2 months pregnant. SURPRISE! Love, Gabi." Troy's face broke out in a grin. "I'm gonna be a daddy. I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"_

_Michael Donaldson slapped Troy on the back, "Well congratulations kid." Michael was on his 5 tour of duty, and was about 30, the oldest of their little group._

_End of Flashback:_

Gabi suddenly sat up, braking away from the past. She took Troy's pillow wrapping her arms around it, trying to pretend that he was still there with her. After the letter she had wrote to him about the baby. She started spending a special one with a new sonogram picture in it. Jack and MaryAnn became a big help after Maria had to move away for her job. Jack sort of filled in for Troy, going to all Gabi's doctors appointments. Gabi's eyes started to tear up, so she left the safe haven of her bed and walked into the next door. The room was a pale blue, decorated by Gabi and the work done by Jack. Lying by the window was a wood crib. In that crib was Gabi and Troy's greatest accomplishment, their 2 months old son Alexander Troy Bolton, or Alex.

Gabi smiled down at her son. "I love you so much my sweet baby boy."

Gabi heard the door open and then "Gabi?"

"Up here." She called running a fingertip over her baby's cheek. When he opened, his eyes there was no denying he was Troy's, Alex had the same deep blue eyes.

Jack walked up to the nursery. "You aren't you dressed."  
Gabi looked at him. You could tell what the weeks have done to him. "I'm not going." Gabi said, Jack was trying to be strong for her but that didn't mean she had to be strong. "If I don't go, it's not true."

"Honey…"

"No." Gabi tears started to fall. "I can pretend that he's still here with me. But if I go and see him that means it really and he isn't coming back."

"It's okay." Jack tried to comfort her as he held her.

"It's not okay." Gabi whispered. "He isn't here."

_Flashback:_

_Gabriella Bolton rubbed her baby's back soothingly, trying to get him to go back to sleep. The one month old only like to sleep and eat. Gabi had just sent a photo of their newborn to Troy in a letter while she was in the hospital. Gabi raised her head when there was a knock on her door. Seeing as it was only 8:30, Gabi thought it was only Jack checking up on her. She sat her sleeping baby in his playpen and walked to the door. Gabi opened the door, knowing immediately what they were going to say._

"_Mrs. Bolton, I'm Michael Donaldson, this is Brice Mitchell, Kacy Epps, Brain Allengale, and Elliot Thompson. We served with Troy in Iraq…"_

"_Oh god."_

_Brice pulled out Troy's dog tags. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Bolton, Troy isn't coming home."_

_Kacy took a step forward and said, "Your husband died a hero. He was saving us when he died."_

_Gabi shook her head. "Please this has to be a joke. A very bad and sick joke. Maybe it's a dream, please just wake me up."_

"_I'm so sorry, this isn't a dream."  
Kacy said, "If there is anything you need…" Gabi looked up at him with tears. "Give one of us a call and we'll be here before you can snap your fingers."_

"_Troy's our brother and your now our sister, anything we can do to help. Just ask and we'll be there." Brice told her._

"_GABI!" Jack jumped out of his car. He saw the five Marines and Gabi's state. "Oh god no." He looked at the Marines with his own tears. "Troy's…"_

"_I'm sorry, he isn't coming home."_

_End of Flashback:_

Gabi, 2 hours later, with much pleading from Jack sat in front of the casket that held her husband. There were people coming up to her, touching her, telling her how sorry they were. The whole gang from high school sat behind her while Troy's 5 Marine friends stood off to the side of the casket, guns in hand, standing tall. Gabi zoned everything out, staring down at her baby boy who was no fatherless. He already looked so much like Troy.

"Let's hope you're just like him." Gabi whispered to the baby. As the ceremony began, Gabi got lost in time and space.

_Flashbacks:_

"_Troy, your gonna get me in trouble if my mother finds out."_

"_Why do you think I wait till her light is out before climbing up your balcony?"_

_---------------_

"_Here's to the future." Gabi said smiling._

"_No here's to right now." Troy said with a grin of his own_

_---------------_

"_You're the biggest jerk I've met."_

"_I defend you and I'm the jerk. He was hitting on you Gabi."_

"_That man was just being nice."_

"_Okay." Troy said sarcastically_

"_Plus you hit him first."_

"_That's because he was hitting on you."_

"_God you're so infuriating."_

"_Come on Gabi, you know you can't stay mad at me for long."_

"_Oh really."_

_Troy pulled her closer and said, "Really." Then he kissed her_

_Gabi pulled back a few minutes later when air became an issue. "Damn you Troy Bolton and your kisses."_

_End of Flashbacks:_

"Troy's wife, Gabi, would like to say a few words in memory of her husband."

Gabi took a deep breath, handing her baby to MaryAnn and walked up in front of everyone. "Troy wasn't just a Marine; he was my husband, my best friend, my rock, the father of my beautiful baby boy who we will never get to met in person. When he left a year ago, the last words Troy spoke to me face-to-face, was 'I love you' and I just grinned. He screamed as he was getting on the plane. I now have 2 month old son, who someday I'm gonna have to sit down with, when he asks, and tell him where his daddy is." Gabi took a deep breath, brushing away the tears that hadn't stopped since the car ride. She looked at all the people and said, "Troy told me that just body would be going to Iraq because I would always have his heart. And I'm keep that heart and when Alex gets older I'm gonna tell him that he's daddy died defending his country. I'm gonna tell Alex, that he's daddy was a hero and a wonderful man."

Gabi could not get anymore out she broke down in tears. Jack got her and sat her down, letting her bury her head in his chest, sobs racking her body. All four Marines stood at attention, saluting, as the flag was gently and slowly folding over his casket. Gabi raised her head, watching in slow motion as Michael brought her the flag. She reached out with shaky fingers and took the flag, clutching it to her chest. When he handed her the dog tags, Gabi took Alex back, wrapping them around his neck. Michael stood back in line, saluting Troy one last time. Gabi closed her eyes, jumping slightly when they guns rang and it felt like a bullet in her heart.

Gabi stood the Marine's saluting as she laid the last rose on Troy's coffin. "I love you so much baby, you'll always be in my heart.

While people where leaving Elliot came up to her, "Gabriella?"

Gabi looked up and said, "Yeah."

"Troy wanted me to give you this." He handed her a letter. "He gave it to me right before…you know. I'm sorry it's so late, I forgot it in my jacket when everything happened."

"Thank you." Gabi took the letter from him, tucking it in the flag.

Jack came from behind her and said, "Ready?"

Gabi nodded and said, "Can you put Alex in his car seat for me?"  
"Sure." Jack said, taking the baby.

Gabi looked up at the sky. "I promise he'll always know who you are, what you stood for."

With that Gabi turned, shaking hands with Troy's Marine friends, thanking them. With the flag still clutching to her, she got in the car and watched the trees past on their way to the apartment. Gabi saw the letter sticking out of the top. Later, when she could handle it, she would sit down and read that last words Troy would every tell her. For now, she had a baby boy to raise, college that she could focus on to keep her mind from the pain, but also she needed time to grieve privately. Something that would never change was her last name and her wedding ring would never leave her fingers. Troy died for his country, his body being lowered into the ground and his spirit with God in heaven. However, the memories that the couple shared, the words Gabi could still hear him say, would forever be with Gabi.

"_I love you Gabriella."_

"_I love you too Troy." As the couple leaned down to share a kiss._

**The End. What did you think about it? I really felt very strongly about this and this story touched my heart, hopefully it touched yours as well. Review and let me know if it was good or bad.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	16. The Offer

**The Offer:**

Vanessa walked into her in-home office. At 25, Vanessa was one of the most demanded young actresses in Hollywood. She had bought her own home 3 years ago and last year her boyfriend moved in with her. To Vanessa her life couldn't get anymore perfect. Vanessa smiled when she saw her boyfriend on his laptop, on the couch.

"Hey baby."

Zac looked up from his laptop and said, "Hey."

"What you reading?"

"Something about how we're getting married and the only reason we are is because you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant." Vanessa playfully rested a hand on her tummy. "Wow, the moms are always the last to know. What will my parents think?"

"That the tabloids are stupid." Zac said

Vanessa came and jumped next to him on the couch. "Don't worry babe, if we were having a baby you would be the first to know."

"Thanks…I think." Zac said

Vanessa said, "Wait. Go back to the last screen."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Vanessa said. When he did, Vanessa read off the screen. "The Real Reason Zac and Vanessa Broke Up." Vanessa rolled her eyes, "When the hell did we break up?" Vanessa said looking at Zac

Zac shrugged, "I don't know, they say we break up every week."

"True." Vanessa said getting up and heading to her desk. "What time are your parents getting in?" Zac's parents took a vacation to Italy and were coming in today.

"Around 1."

"Are you going to get them?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's 12:30."

"Shit." Zac jumped up and slammed his laptop shut.

"Love you." Vanessa yelled as he ran out of the door.

"Love you too." He yelled back

Vanessa looked at the computer, "Oh, what's this?" She opened the message and read, "Dear Ms. Hudgens. This is Holly Madison from Playboy. We would love to have you on the cover of Playboy magazine and do a spread. We'll give you 2 of the profit you make and you'll be getting 2 million dollars to do this. If you're interested please email me back as soon as possible." Vanessa clicked off the email. "Wow." **(A/N: Just for this story, the nude picture scandal never happened)** Vanessa picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ashley it's me."

"Hey honey what's up."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I got this offer today and part of me wants to do it and the other part tells me to reject them. I was kinda looking for your opinion."

"Okay."

"Just promise me you won't be close minded."

"I promise."

"Playboy wants me to do a cover and spread."

"Playboy? Like the men's magazine?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Vanessa answered

"Honey that's a hard one. Have you talked to Zac about it yet?"

"No I just got the email."

"Oh."

"You don't think I should do it?"

"That's completely up to you. If it were me, I wouldn't, but we're two different people. That choice is all on you."

"Thanks for the advice."

"No problem."

"Hey Ashley?"

"Yeah."

"If I did it…would you look at me any different?"

"No, your still me best friend. You're still sweet and kind hearted. Just cause you do some sexy pictures doesn't change all that."

"Thanks Ashley."

"Anytime Nessa."

Vanessa hung up the phone and stared at the computer, "What to do, what to do." Vanessa waited till 10 o'clock that night, when her and Zac where in bed before she brought it up. "Hey baby."

"Yeah."

Vanessa took his laptop, "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay." Zac turned his full attention on her.

"Okay, umm…while you were getting your parents today from the airport…I got an email."

"Another movie offer."

"No."

"Television offer?"

"No but it was an offer."

"Then what was it?"

Vanessa took a deep breath. "Playboy wants me to do a cover and a spread."

"So why do you need to talk to me. Your just gonna say no right?" Zac asked and when Vanessa stayed quite. He said, "Your gonna say no right?"

"I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do about it."

"You were going to say yes?" Zac said jumping from their bed

"I said I wasn't sure. Yes or no it's still up in the air."

Zac started pacing. "Why in the hell would they want you? Don't they have other sluts they can pick from?"

Vanessa jumped up. "Did you just call me a slut?"

"What, no that's not what I meant. I meant you aren't like that, there are other people out there willing to take off there clothes for the camera."

"Zac, this is my change to prove that I'm not a little girl anymore." In the back of her mind, she wanted this. She had grown into her body and didn't want to be looked at like a little kid. "All the roles, I've gotten where cute, pretty, preppy roles. High School Musical was a blessing and a curse." Vanessa yelled at him

"So what your gonna take off your clothes to prove that you're a woman."

"No, I'm going to take my clothes off to prove to everyone out there I'm a grown up. And it's not like I'm going to be taking off my clothes for some guy, this is Playboy and it's gonna be tasteful."

"Whatever."

"Fine." Vanessa said grabbing her coat and slipping on her UGG boots.  
"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Nessa…"

"It's Vanessa. You lost the right to call me that when you call me a slut." Vanessa said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door. When she got in the car, she called Ashley, "Ashley?"

"No Nessa its Jared. Are you alright?"

"I need to talk to Ashley."

"Okay, hold on."

2 seconds later Vanessa heard, "Vanessa what's wrong? Jared said you sounded like you were crying."

"I told Zac about Playboy and he blew up. He called me a slut and everything?"

"Sweetheart where are you know?"

"Driving around, I'm gonna stop at a hotel and get a room."

"No, you come straight here. You can stay with me and Jared."  
"I don't want to intrude."

"Tell her to get her ass over her." Vanessa heard Jared say in the background.

Vanessa said, "Tell your pushy boyfriend that I'll there." Vanessa said hanging up the phone. She decided to stop at a gas station for some food.

She was assaulted by paparazzi. "Vanessa why are you out so late?"

"Vanessa why are you in your pajamas?"

"Where's Zac."

"Did you and him have a fight?"

"Are you and Zac breaking up?"

Vanessa by that time had gotten her snack and was heading back to her car. "Please move." She asked as they crowded her car.

"Vanessa, were you crying?"

"Move!" She yelled and they finally got the hint. "Thank you." She climbed in the car and drove away with only one or two paparazzi following her. She called Ashley again. "Hey Girl I might be a little later."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing worry-wart. I just have a few paparazzi following me and I don't want them to see me getting out at your house. They alright got me and the gas station."

"What were you doing there?"

"I needed an Amp. My throat is really dry and I just needed to stretch my legs."

"Okay."

"Hey Ashley…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I made my decision."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna turn them down. A stupid magazine isn't worth losing Zac over."

"Well, as wonderful as that sounds. I don't want you to give up an opportunity just because of me."  
Vanessa almost dropped the phone. "Zac?"

"It's me."

"What are you doing at Ashley?"

"After you didn't come home I got worried. So I headed to the first and only place I knew you would be. Are you okay? I know the paparazzi can get really pushy."

"I'm fine; they asked why I was crying…"

Zac interrupted her, "You were crying? Baby I am so sorry." Even in a fight, Zac hated to make her cry. He hated her crying or in pain period. But it was always worse when he knew that he did it.

"I'm fine."

"How far away are you?"

"How long is the driveway?" Vanessa asked pulling up to the house.

Zac hung up and ran out the door. When she was out of the car, he hugged her, "I'm so sorry, I love you so much."

Vanessa hugged him tighter, "I'm so sorry too. And I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Why don't you to come in before the paps just a really good shot and it's all over the papers tomorrow morning." Ashley said from the doorway

"Right." They headed inside and sat on the couch.

Jared said, "Is everything all better between you too?"

"Much."  
"Good. I don't like it when Nessa calls late at night and she's crying." Jared said, over the years, Jared and Vanessa have become like brother and sister.

"I think we better be going." Zac said looking at the clock. Noting that it was know almost 12. "We'll see you guys later." The now happy couple walked out to the car. "You know I love you right?"

"I love you too."

"And whatever you decide about…Playboy…I'll stand behind you, one hundred and ten percent."

"Thank you." Vanessa said hugging him and got in her car, as they were driving back home she dialed her phone.

"Holly Madison."

"Ms. Madison, this is Vanessa Hudgens."

"Oh, Ms. Hudgens it's good to hear from you. I assume you read the email."

"Yeah I did and I thought about your offer."

"And?"

"I think I'm gonna…"

**So now it's up to you, does she do it, does she not. I couldn't decide so it's up to you. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll continue if I get more people saying yes or more people saying no.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	17. IMPORTANT AN

**Just to let everyone know, it might be a while before I get another Memories chapter up. I'm having a really hard time coming up with some new ideas for both Troyella and Zanessa. I'm sure this writer's block will go away soon but untill then, you might not see another update for atleast 2 weeks. Thanks for your support and your reivews and kind words. I want you to know that all the reviews meant so much to me. Thank you.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	18. The Offer 2

**The Offer 2:**

"Please welcome our next guest, the wonderful and beautiful, Vanessa Hudgens." Kelly Ripa said

Vanessa walked out to screaming fans. "Hi." She greeted Regis and Kelly each with kisses to the cheek, and then sat in her chair, "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful and yourself?" Kelly asked

"I'm great." Vanessa said smiling

Regis said, "You look wonderful."  
"Well thank you." Vanessa took a drink of the water.

Kelly said, "I have to ask. How is Zac?"

"He's good; he's working on another movie right now, so I really miss him."

"And I understand that you're working on a new television series?" Regis asked

Vanessa nodded and said, "ABC approached me about 2 or 3 months ago with this script and I read it over and just fell in love with it."

"What's it called?"

"Secrets." Vanessa said

"And what's it about?"

"Well basically this girl comes home from college to find her parents murder and she tries to find the killer. Along the way she started to discover all her families' secrets."

"Wow, and I heard somewhere that your co-star is the hunky Channing Tatum."

"Yes, you heard right. Channing is so much fun. We started filming last week and he was just so funny, he made everyone really comfortable."

"And he plays your old flame in the series?"

"Yeah, we were rehearing trying to fight with each other and we couldn't stop smiling at each other. We tired everything thing to get the smile off our faces. They had to put Vic's under my eyes to make me start crying because I couldn't cry. It's was funny, the reason my lip was trembling was because I was trying not to laugh."

"Have Zac and Channing met?"

"Yeah, Zac came with me the first day because he was off and I didn't want to miss any time with him because it was his only day off."

Regis said, "I saw the movie you just did. Very good by the way, but how do you balance everything to with movies and TV shows, your family, and Zac?"

"It's really hard and I learned that at certain times you just need to take a step back and just let everything go and take care of yourself and the ones you love. Don't get me wrong I love my fans so much but sometimes I just want to be normal again."

Regis said, "I heard that you had an incident with one of the paparazzi, what happened?"

"Paparazzi are normally really pushy. We were coming out of _Hide_ and were waiting for the car to come around. One knocked into me, trying to get a picture and I almost fell out into the street. Zac grabbed me and turned to the guy. He just kept snapping pictures like nothing happened. The next day there's a picture of me on the front page of _Star_ saying how I was stumbling out of the bar."

"They do have a knack for capturing celebs at there worst."

"Don't I know it?" Vanessa jokes, "It's really hard to try and show people that you're not that little girl, without getting scrutinized for it."

Kelly said, "Now there was reports the Playboy contacted you, but it didn't say weather you accepted or declined."

"Well Playboy did in fact email me a little over 4 months ago. They want me to be cover and a centerfold."

"So are you going to do it?"

"Well I talked it over with Zac and my family, because they would be the ones effected to and I told Playboy…"

Zac turned off the TV, "Hey I was watching that." Vanessa said, she was currently curled up by his side

"Babe, you did the interview. Are you really that conceited that you need to see yourself on the TV?"

"HEY!" She yelled smacking him with a pillow.

Zac looked shocked for a moment, and then his face broke out in a grin, "Now you're going to get it Nessa." He grabbed his own pillow and hit her.

"Stop." She jumped up, running around the room with him close behind.

"When I get a hold of you I'm gonna tickle you silly."

Vanessa darted up the steps, Zac behind her, taking them two at a time, "Catch me if you can." She yelled over her shoulder, absentmindedly going into their bedroom. "Shit." She muttered.

Zac blocked the doorway, Vanessa on the other side of the bed. "I got you cornered now."

"Maybe, but I refuse to admit defeat."

"Oh really? You won't be thinking that when I have you pinned to the bed."

"Do I normally think of anything when you have me pinned to the bed?" Vanessa said with a seductive smile.

Zac caught her double meaning and tossed her a grin, "Well I don't think so. The only things you say are Zac in those cute little pants of yours." Zac walked a little close, Vanessa saw her opportunity, she jumped across the bed but Zac grabbed, "I don't think so, I got ya." He covered her body with his. "Now that I have you right where I want you, I'm gonna tickle you."

Vanessa pushed her body into his, "I think there's a better use of the bed while we're on it." Vanessa wrapped her arms around Zac's neck, bringing his head down for a kiss.

Zac allowed her to kiss him, getting lost. But he pulled back, "You can't think you're going to get away with hitting me with one little kiss."

Vanessa shook her head, "No." She pulled her shirt off and said, "I was thinking of doing more then that…a lot more."

"Sweet Jesus."

"Does this help you forget?" She asked kissing the side of his mouth.

"Forget what?"

Vanessa just smiled to herself, "Nothing." She mumbled as she started to kiss his chest. "You're wearing too many clothes for my liking." She said kissing his mouth.

"Well let me fix that." Zac said pulling off his shirt.

An hour later, they were cuddled together on their bed. "I love you." Zac whispered into her hair

"I love you too." She whispered back.

As they were kissing, a knock fell upon the door, Zac groaned, "I'll get it, you stay right where you are and don't move a muscle."

"Okay." She said as he slipped on a pair track pants.

He walked down stairs and opened the door, "Eww Efron, not your girlfriend and don't want to see your naked chest. Please put a shirt on." Ashley said as she covered her eyes

Zac said, "I'll have you know that Vanessa likes me without a shirt on."

"Vanessa likes you without anything on, but I'm not here and I don't like you like that." She shivered as if she was repulsed. "That would be just wrong."

"Why would it be wrong?"

"Besides that Nesquick is my best friend. You are like a brother to me and I don't believe in incest."

"Right." He said.

Ashley looked around and said, "Where is Nesquick."

"She's upstairs."

"Oh." Ashley went to go up

Zac said, "Where are you going?"

"Up stairs, you said Vanessa was up there. I need to talk to her."

"Let me get her. We'll be down in a minute." Zac said

Ashley grinned, "Oh did I interrupt something?"

"No, just stay down here, make yourself at home."

"I almost do." Ashley said sitting down on the couch, turning on the TV.

Zac shook his head, walking into the bedroom, "Nessa, Ashley's here."

"Okay." She climbed out of bed; she dressed in shorts and a tank top with her UGGS before going down stairs with Zac, who now had a shirt on, "Hey Ash."

"Hey sweetie, sorry to interrupt but I got great news."

"What?"

"Jared asked me to marry him."

"Honey, that's wonderful." Vanessa hugged her best friend.

"I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor."

"Of course I would. This is so exciting; we need to start planning the wedding."

"That's the other reason why I came over; I was hoping you would help me find a good wedding planner."

"Sure, when do you want to do it?"

"Right now?"

"Sure, let me go get changed really quick and well go." Vanessa headed up the steps.

Zac pulled Ashley into his arms, "Congratulations Ash, you deserve the best and I hope you're really happy."

"I am happy, and thank you. Don't tell him I gave you the heads up, but Jared is going to call later and ask you to be the best man."

"I would love too."

"Thanks Zac."

Vanessa came down the steps, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They headed out of the house and were met by flashes, "Vanessa how are you?"

"Are you and Zac getting married?"

"Are you and Zac breaking up?"

"Where are the two of you going?"

"Vanessa why did you turn down Playboy?"

Vanessa turned and said, "Because it wasn't right for me." She got in the car with Ashley and they drove off.

**There you go, she said no just like everyone asked for. Sorry to say but there are only going to be a few more of these before I decided to stop. I'm having some trouble getting new ideas for this. Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	19. Coming Home

**Coming Home:  
This is sort of a continuation of 'Graduation' from an earlier chapter.**

"I can't believe it's been so long." She muttered as she looked around.

"It's been what…5 years."

"5 years, 3 months, and 4 days since we graduated. 5 years and 2 months since we left."

"Wow. I knew you were the freaky math girl for a reason."

"Hey, be nice to me." Gabriella Bolton said looking at her husband.

"GABI! TROY!" They heard as they turned they saw Troy's mother, Lucy, coming out of the house.

"Hi mom." Troy said hugging her.

Lucy said, "Look at you. It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you two." Troy said

Gabriella was the next one to be hugged, Lucy said, "It's great to have you back in Albuquerque."

"It's good to be back." Troy said

"Mommy? Daddy?" They heard from behind them

Gabriella turned to the car; there in the back seat was their 3-year-old son, Nathan. "Coming baby." She got him unbuckled and went to lift him.

"I don't think so. I got him." Troy said, lifted the little boy out of his boaster seat.

"Troy, Gabi!" Jack said with a smile when they walked in. "Did she attack you the second you pulled up?"

"I'm allowed to do that. I'm the mother, and grandmother." Lucy said

"How are you?" Jack asked Gabi as he hugged her

"Good. A little better, since the terrible two's are over. Was Troy ever this bad as a two year old?"

"He was horrible. He got into everything he could get his hands on. We had locks on everything thing."

"I know it's like you have to unlock everything in the house."

Troy butted in, "Hey, I wasn't that bad and neither is Nathan."

"That's cause every time he gets into trouble, he picks up a basketball and says 'play' and you turn to mush."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Lucy said mumbled to Gabi while laughing.

Jack said, "I didn't give him everything he wanted."

"Whatever you say honey." Lucy said walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't." Jack followed her into the kitchen.

Troy sat Nathan down on the floor with his toy "You ready to go back?"

"I want to see everyone…but I feel so guilty that we haven't kept in touch. We said we'd be friends forever and I don't even know were Taylor or Sharpay or Kelsi even lives."

"At least we get to see Chad on the TV." Troy said trying to make her feel better.

"It's not that same. I miss his little comments that would make me laugh when I was feeling down."

"Well you have me."

"And I'm very thankful for you. Cause I don't what I would do if you weren't in my life but I still miss them."

"Well, we'll get to see them tomorrow night."

"If they show."

"Right."

The next day Gabriella was standing in front of the mirror, trying to tie the back of her halter dress. She felt hands take the two ends and when she looked up, she saw Troy behind her. She grinned at him and he just grinned back. Tonight was their 5-year high school reunion and Gabi was beyond nervous. She had not seen any of her friends in 5 years, when they all left at the airport. Gabi could still remember that day in mid June; she could still remember all the tears. The hugs they gave them, the whispered promises that were broken.

_Flashback:_

"_Babe? You wake?"_

_Gabi heard a voice and opened her eyes to see Troy standing over her. "Troy, what are you doing in my bedroom at…" She looked over at the clock, "7 am. If you don't remember we stayed up late last night and I'm tired."_

"_I remember. Gabi…it's June 14__th__."_

"_That really doesn't help get me out of bed."_

"_Gabi…"_

"_No I don't want them to leave. Maybe if I stay in bed, they'll come here to see what's wrong and they'll miss their plane where they have to stay."_

"_Brie, I thought we talked about this. We're all going in different directions but we'll always have each other, that isn't going to change just because there are miles between us. Now get your cute little ass out of bed before I throw you in a cold shower."_

_Gabriella sat up, "I'm up, I'm up." _

_A half hour later, they were at the airport. Sharpay looked like she was ready to cry, "Don't you cry, because if you start, I'll start." Kelsi warned her. _

_Troy held on to Gabi's hand when they heard, "Flight 463, Flight 463 is now boarding."_

_Jason grabbed his carry on, "That's me." Jason shared a manly hug with all the guys._

_When he hugged Gabriella she said, "Call every once in a while, tell us how your doing in the Sunshine State."_

"_I will." Then he turned to Kelsi. The group let them share a private goodbye. "I'll be sure to keep in touch." He said as he walked towards his plane._

_A few minutes later they heard, "Flight 422, Flight 422 is now boarding."_

_Sharpay said, "That's the three of us." She said_

_Gabriella looked at her two friends and said, "We can still do girly talk across the phone, all four of us."_

"_Okay. I'm gonna hold you to that." Another round of hugs and goodbyes later, Ryan, Sharpay, and Kelsi got on the plane to New York._

"_I'm gonna miss them so much." Gabriella said_

"_We all will." Troy said_

_Chad said, "Excuse maybe her squealing, I think I could live without that."_

_Gabriella watched the clock hands, hoping that they would just stop, before she knew it Zeke had boarded his plane and now they were calling Chad and Taylor's. "I don't want you to go." She told her best friend._

_Taylor said, "We'll always be friends. Remember…sisters from another mother."_

"_You were my first friend here, it's gonna be hard not to see you everyday."_

"_Well that's what phone and the internet is for."_

_Gabi just smiled and they switched where she was hugging Chad, "Take care of yourself out there in LA, okay?"_

"_I will. You take care of yourself."_

"_I can't lose my big brother."_

"_You aren't losing me…I'm just going away for a while. I love you Gabi, and I always will."_

"_I love you too Chad. You're the best big brother anyone can ask for."_

"_Thanks."_

_Gabi watched them walk away. When they were out of site, she turned to Troy, "And then there was only two."_

"_You gonna be okay?"_

"_Yeah, we'll always be friends right?"_

"_Right."_

_End of Flashback:_

"Gabi…you ready?"

Gabriella turned to her husband, "Ready when you are."

They walked down stairs to see Jack playing with Nathan. Troy said, "Hey dad, we're going to head out."

"Okay, have fun and be safe."

Gabi walked over to her son, "You be good for grandpa and we'll see you in the morning, incase we aren't here to tuck you in."

"Love you mommy."

"I love you too baby." Gabriella kissed him on top of the head.

Troy lifted his son up and kissed his son on the head, "Love you buddy."

"Love you more daddy."

"Not possible. I love you more."

"More then basketball?"

"More then anything in the world." Troy said

Gabriella loved watching them they were a trip. "Baby, we're going to be late."

"Right." Troy put his son down

When the pulled up to the school, Gabriella was suddenly very nervous again. She hadn't seen these people in 5 years, would they recognize her, and would she recognize them. Troy met her at the hood and took her hand in his. They walked into the school and it immediately felt different. Right outside the gym there was a table with none of then Mrs. Darbus sitting behind it. She looked older but was still brightly dressed and still had the same personality as the day they left.

"Troy Bolton! Gabriella Montez!" She said when she saw them.

Gabriella said, "Actually it's Mrs. Bolton, now."

"I should have figured." She gave them there nametags. "Oh Mrs. Bolton?" She called as they turned to walk away

Gabriella turned to face her former teacher, "Yeah?"

"Confused and Hopeless really thanks for the advice."

Gabriella nodded and said, "Tell her your welcome." Before walking with Troy into the packed gym. "I think we were the last to arrive."

"I think so." Troy said, as he went to turn he bumped into someone, "Excuse me."

"It's alright." The person said looking up, "Troy? Gabi!"

The couple looked really close, "KELSI!" Gabriella squealed, hugging her friend.

"Oh my god, how are you two?"

"Wonderful, yourself."

"Can't complain."

"How's Jason?" Gabriella asked

Kelsi lost her smile, "Umm…we broke after freshman year in college. The long distance thing just wasn't working for us."

"Oh Kelsi, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay; it's been 4 years, the pains dulled."

"Is anyone else here?" Troy asked

Kelsi said, "I almost forgot. Taylor and Chad are here. Come on follow me." She led the couple to a table.

At the table sat the older versions of Chad and Taylor. Taylor visible pregnant and they were fighting, like normal. "I can't believe you called me fat."

"I didn't call you fat. You said your were big, I was agreeing with you. I tried tonight to tell you, you looked beautiful and you yelled at me and called me a liar."

"I could just slap you." Taylor told him.

Gabriella laughed and said, "Please don't hit him."

Taylor turned, her frown not forgotten, "GABI!" The two friends hugged each other tight. While the guys hugged.

Gabriella hugged Chad and said, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Chad said

"The Evan's Twins have arrived, with two people."

Gabriella turned to see Ryan holding the hand of a woman, and Sharpay and Zeke. "Sharpie!"

"Gabi!" The blonde-haired woman and brown-haired woman hugged each other tight. "You look so different."

"Every one says motherhood agrees with me."

"Motherhood? When did that happen?"

"3 years ago. I gave birth to a very healthy bouncing baby boy."

"Oh my god, that is so amazing." Sharpay said and then she walked over to Troy, "Alright proud papa, I know you have some pictures and I want to see them."

Gabriella walked over to Ryan, "How are you?" She hugged him.

As he hugged back he said, "Great." When he pulled back him said, "Gabriella this is my wife Abbey. Abbey, baby, this is one of my best friends from high school, Gabriella."

The two woman exchanged pleasantries and Sharpay said, "Oh my god, Gabi he is so adorable."

"Thank you."

Gabriella watched her friends thought out the night, "There's only one of the originals missing."

"Are you talking about me?" A deep voice said from behind them

Gabriella watched Kelsi turn and said, "Jason."

"Kelsi." He said standing in front of her.

Gabriella said, "Why don't we get out of here and go to the park?"

"Sure." They all agreed and soon all 10 of them were at the park.

Gabriella said, "It's still the same. God I can still remember all the nights we came here after games."

"Did the two of you stay in Arizona after college?"

Gabriella nodded and said, "Yeah, over the first 4 years, it started to feel somewhat like home."

"What are you doing now?" Sharpay asked

"I'm an advice columnist for an Arizona newspaper."

"Doesn't Mrs. Darbus live there now?"

"Yeah." Taylor said nodding

Sharpay looked at Troy, "So what are you doing?"

"I'm an athletic trainer. After I blew my knee out, I decided I still want to be involved in the sport, so when the college offered me a job, I took it." Troy said playing with Gabi's rings, "I hear you're taking Broadway by storm." Troy said grinning at Sharpay

Taylor looked at Zeke, "Oh and you, I love that recipe for the chicken. That was really good. I watch your show religiously."

"Because she can't cook a damn thing." Chad said putting in.

Sharpay said, "We'll I'll give you a hint to his next show. It involves candles, romance, and a pretty diamond ring." She said holding up her hand.

"Congratulations." Was thrown around at the couple.

"Thank you." Sharpay and Zeke said

Kelsi turned to Chad, "I see you on TV all time, Mr. LA Laker."

"I also knew you would get there." Gabriella said

Chad said, "I know. Taylor, my beautiful chemistry teacher, tells me that I shouldn't let it get to me head."

Gabriella looked at Taylor, "You're a chemistry teacher? I should have figured it suits you."

"Just doesn't suit the kids in LA. I swear I like small town kids better then those brats."

Kelsi said, "When's the baby due?"

"They are due in about 3 months?"

"They?"

"We're having twins." Taylor said

Ryan laughed and said, "I wish the two of you the best of luck. Abbey's and I are one and they are like a united pair. I now know what my parents when through wit me and Sharpay."

Taylor said, "I see you on TV too, even if it is across the country."

"Right, you're the Yankee."

Abbey laughed and said, "You should have seen him the day he started. He was so happy I think all of New York heard him when he shouted it from the roof of our apartment."

As the friends reconnected, they learned the Kelsi was currently living back in Albuquerque and was a music teacher at East High. Jason himself was still living in Florida, more pacifically in Fort Lauderdale. He was a running his own studio and doing well from himself. Gabriella watched all her friends interact, as if they had never been apart for 5 years. Sure, there was a new group member, but she was already part of the family. As they told her about Ryan's high school days.

Gabriella said, "Hey guys."

"Yeah."  
Gabriella grinned up at Troy before she said, "Troy and I are moving back here."

Kelsi said, "Oh my god, this is so great, I'll finally have someone to talk to." She said

Jason said, "Can I be counted. I was looking for a quieter place for a studio and there's one right here in Albuquerque."

"Your never gonna believe this, Zeke's doing a home cooking show and were doing it here in Albuquerque." Sharpay said

Gabriella said, "What about Broadway?"

"I'm ready to become a mommy and a wife. I'd never though I would turn down Broadway but I'm finding living life in the lime light isn't all that great."

"Specking of being a mommy. I'm 3 months pregnant." Gabriella said

"That's so great." Taylor said

Chad said, "I'm getting trade to the Albuquerque Wings." (A/N: For this story, the Albuquerque Wings are a team in the NBA)

Taylor said, "East High offered me a position as a teacher."

Troy looked at Ryan and Abbey, "What about you two?"

"I gave baseball a try. I'm ready to come home. I miss this place to much. We'll be moved in by the end of the week." Ryan said.

"So what are you going to do?" Chad asked

"I'm gonna teach drama at East High."

Gabriella looked around and said, "We're all coming home."

"No…we are home."

**Now I know, that normally wouldn't happen, but this is my story and I can make anything I want happen. Regrettably, there won't be many more updates, I'm still working on one or two more but that's it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks**

**---SexyPunk54---**


	20. The End

**The End:**

"Zac?"

Zac Efron, now almost 90, turned at the sound of his wife's voice, "In here baby."

Vanessa Efron walked in the room, "What are you doing out of bed so early?"

"I wanted to see the sunrise."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He pulled her into his arms. "Katie's coming by today?"

"How is she, I feel like the only time I see her is on the TV." Katie was their great grand daughter and she was a singer.

"Another one of her albums when gold."

"She's got such a beautiful voice."  
"That she got from her great grand mom."

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old and ugly."

"You aren't ugly?"

"So you're calling me old?" She asked with a smile

Zac kissed her nose and said, "If anyone is old then it would be me." He was silent for a minute then he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back. Just then, the phone rang, "I'll get it." She made her way over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello."

"Hey Nessa."

"Hey Ash, how are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Wonderful." Vanessa told her friend.

"How's Zac?"

"He's good. He's really excited. Katie's coming to see us today."

"Oh yeah? Tell her hello for me, I only see her on TV now days."

"I know what you mean." Vanessa said. The phone blinked telling her there was an incoming call. "Hold on Ash, someone's trying to call in."

"Okay."

"Hello?" Vanessa answered

"Mrs. Efron?"

"Yes?"

"This is Anna Miller from the Kelly Ray show." Anna said. Kelly Ray was Rachel Ray's granddaughter and had taken over the show after Rachel had passed away.  
"Hello, is there something I can do for you?" Vanessa asked

"We were wondering if you and Mr. Efron could come in tomorrow for a segment the show is doing on lasting relationships."

"That would go, could you hold on for a minute?"

"Sure."

Vanessa turned to Zac and said, "Honey."

"Yeah."

"What are we doing tomorrow morning?"

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

"They want us on the Kelly Ray show, something about lasting relationships."

"Sure." Zac said

Vanessa turned her attention back to the phone. "What time do you want us there?"

"Magnificent. Can you be here before nine?"

"Yeah, we'll be there."

"Great, thank you for your time Mrs. Efron."

"Please call me Vanessa." Vanessa and Anna exchanged goodbyes and then hung up. "Ash?" She asked when she switched back over.  
"I'm still here." Ashley answered. "Who was on the phone?"

"The Kelly Ray show. They want me and Zac to be on the show, talking about lasting relationship."

"Trust me, you and Zac are defiantly the prize winner on that one. How long has it been since you started dating."

"Well over seventy years." Vanessa answered. "And I wouldn't trade a minute of it for anything."  
"Well I'll let you go, call me later?"

"Okay." Vanessa promised before hanging up. "What time is Katie coming?" Vanessa asked her husband of many years.

"Lunch time." He answered still looking out the window.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine I promise." Zac said

"Okay." Vanessa said sitting on the couch. She turned on the TV, starting to watch some of her morning shows.

Around lunchtime, like promised, there was a knock on the door. "I got it." Zac said standing and making his way over to the door. "Katie!" He said when he opened the door, pulling her into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Great. Vanessa's in the living room."

Katie walked in and the two women embraced. "Look at you; you look lovelier every time I see you." Vanessa said

"You look wonderful too." Katie said as they all sat down on the couch. "So what have you guys been up too?"

"Nothing really." Zac said sitting behind Vanessa, playing with her white hair. Katie looked at them with a soft smile. "What?" Zac asked

"Nothing, it's just after all this time, you two still act like your 20 years old." Katie said. "I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Vanessa said

"There's nothing wrong, it's really good news."  
"What is it?" Zac asked

"I'm pregnant and Mark asked me to marry him." Katie said

"That's wonderful." Vanessa said hugging Katie. "When are the little ones due?" Vanessa asked

"Sometime in the spring." Katie said.  
"That's great Katie." Zac said. "Mark's a lucky man."

"He is isn't he?" Katie asked as they all dissolved into laughter. "Great Grandpa, I was wondering since my father hasn't been around a lot…if you would walk me down the aisle."

"I would be honored." Zac said

"Thank you." Katie said. She looked at her watch and swore. "Sorry." She said when Vanessa gave her that look. "I wish I could stay longer but I have to get the studio, I'm working on another album."

"You keep coming out with more albums and I'll need a new entertainment center." Vanessa joked.

"I love you guys." Katie said hugging them.

"We love you too." The couple said. Katie got up and she was out the door. "Pregnant." Vanessa muttered.

"I remember the day you told me you were pregnant."

"You almost ran up off the road." Vanessa teased

"You sprung it on me when I was driving." Zac said

"And that's my fault that you can't control your hand movement?" Vanessa said

Zac pulled her into his arms. "It's been crazy 70 years."

"Yeah it has."

"So much has happened, so much has changed."

"Friends have left." Vanessa whispered. Corbin Bleu had been their best friend, the one that got them together, and he had died at the tender age of 25. He was in a freak car accident with his girlfriend, who had survived. "Only the good die young."

"That they do." Zac agreed

"Zac?"

"Hmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Always and Forever." Vanessa said

"In this world and the next." Zac said

**I'm standing outside of the home of famed movie stars Zac and Vanessa Efron live. It was reported yesterday that the police and ambulance were called to the home. Today we learn the Zac and Vanessa Efron were found dead in their home. Talking to the coroner's office today, says that both Zac and Vanessa died of natural causes. It's also reported that the couple was found on the couch wrapped in each others arms. Zac was ninety and Vanessa was eighty nine. They have spent over 70 years together and share 5 children, 16 grandchildren, and over 35 great grandchildren. They will be deeply missed and always remembered. I'm Bridget Kelly for channel 6 Action News.**

ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV  
**  
That's the end, end. There will be no more. I hope you like all of them, I had a wonderful time writing them. I just ran out of ideas. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


End file.
